Misterios en Nerima
by leandro-sensei
Summary: Cuando aparece de la nada un Diccionario Ranma-Español, que permite a sus lectores reinterpretar las frases del gran artista marcial, Ranma se siente acorralado. Capítulo XVI: LA tía de Akane, Akiko les trae un regalo de boda muy especial
1. Sato, el gran detective

Aquella mañana Nabiki se acercó hasta la cocina con cara de cierta incredulidad. Masticaba un pastelito mientras sostenía otro con una mano.

-¿Le has ayudado tú?

-No -respondió Katsumi-. ¿Por qué?

-No sé dónde se ha metido Akane pero me he encontrado esto en su habitación sobre una bandeja. ¡Está buenísimo!

Katsumi ni se inmutó.

-Nuestra hermanita siempre supo cocinar de forma inconsciente. Me ha visto miles de veces. Solo era cuestión de que se decidiera realmente a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ja. Ni de coña. Aquí hay gato encerrado y yo voy a descubrirlo. ¿Podrías acompañarme?

-Claro. ¿A dónde?

-He leído en el diario un anuncio de una agencia de detectives nueva. Se lo encargaremos.

-Vamos, Nabiki. Me parece armar demasiado alboroto por muy poca cosa.

-Ya lo sé. Pero es que quiero conocerlos. Y no se me ocurre ninguna otra excusa. Además, la dirección no está muy lejos de aquí. Basta con caminar derecho tres calles para encontrar el estudio de Sato. Dicen que es guapísimo.

A la postre y como siempre, la hermana del medio se salió con la suya. Así que se las prometía muy felices mientras bajaba la leve cuesta que le llevaba hasta su destino. Sin embargo, en la puerta de la agencia de detectives, Nabiki se topó con una mujer en estado de shock que no paraba de balbucearle incoherencias a un hombre ataviado con una gabardina blanca, de seguro, Sato. Este porfiaba por tranquilizarle o aunque fuera, hacerle pasar pero era inútil. Fue necesario que acudieran en su auxilio una jovencita y un niño para que, empujando entre los tres, le obligaran a ingresar.

Sato era alto y serio -con bigote como todos los detectives altos y serios-. A la jovencita se le adivinaba un tanto tsundere, muy similar a Akane, pero dos años mayor. Y el pequeño llevaba un mono azul con un lazo desabrochado y una camiseta roja. También una gorrita que tapaba buena parte del sinfín de pecas que contenía su rostro. La mujer en estado shock llevaba un vestido negro y un bolsito pequeño.

-Chicos, por favor -pidió Sato desde la puerta de entrada- cuidad de ella hasta que yo vuelva. No tardaré mucho. Si le veis muy nerviosa, abrid el cajón de mi escritorio y dadle una caja de lápices y un sacapuntas que guardo allí. Ah, y una cosa más -señaló al niño-: ¡no la dibujes!

Nabiki y Katsumi se quedaron más que sorprendidas por la escena que estaban viviendo. Un detective que huía de los clientes, una mujer evidentemente alterada, y un par de órdenes muy extrañas: que le dieran lápices y un sacapuntas y que no la dibujaran.

No se podía negar que la desconocida tenía buena presencia aunque se le adivinaba un tanto frágil. Cada tanto intentaba sentarse pero las rodillas le temblaban tanto que solo podía contener la postura en vertical, mientras dejaba escapar un hipo nervioso tras otro. Ya no lloraba. No obstante, los temblores iban en aumento, a tal punto que la secretaria no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso al detective y entregarle los materiales requeridos. Solo entonces la desconocida consiguió sentarse. A continuación introdujo la punta de uno de los lápices en el instrumento cortante y comenzó a sacarle punta de forma frenética. Cada tanto se iban formando leves montañitas de madera, signo innegable de que los nervios iban cediendo. El niño por su parte, aprovechó la ocasión para coger él mismo un lapiz de la cajita y un papel. Sentado sobre un sofa frente a la mujer, no cesaba de hacer garabatos mientraz alzaba la vista una y otra vez para refrescar la imagen visual que su mente retenía.

-El jefe te ha dicho que no la dibujes- le interrumpió la secretaria.

-Y no lo hago. Estoy escribiendo.

-¿Qué escribes?

-…

-¿He dicho: ¿qué escribes?- repitió la jovencita y le arrebató el papel de las manos. A continuación se puso a leer: "_No se podía negar que la desconocida tenía buena presencia aunque se le adivinaba un tanto frágil. Cada tanto intentaba sentarse pero las rodillas le temblaban tanto que solo podía contener la postura en vertical…_".

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó el chico.

-Dibujas mucho mejor de lo que escribes.

-Viniendo de ti lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Y mientras tanto, Nabiki y Katsumi seguían paradas en el portal de entrada sin saber bien qué hacer. Si intervenir, irse o seguir esperando a Sato hasta que Nabiki no aguantó más y exclamó:

-¡Ya lo sé! Un gran detective adulto, una jovencita ingenua y un niño brillante. ¿Tú no seras Con…?

-Espero que no.

-¿Por qué? -le insistió Nabiki- ¿No te gusta _Detective Conan_?

-No me gustan los crossovers.

La jovencita se interpuso entre Nabiki y el crío.

-Este niño no es para nada brillante. Se lo aseguro yo.

-Hasta donde yo sé -repuso Nabiki-, si tú fueras Ran, este pequeñuelo podría ser Kudo Sinichi y tú ni lo sabrías…

-Que no, que no. Yo me llamo Ritsuko y soy la secretaria. Jin trabaja con nosotros. Tiene el raro talento de dibujar cualquier escena con gran detalle y en cuestión de segundos. Es mucho más útil y perfeccionista que un camarógrafo de verdad. Pero sobre todo no dude del jefe. Sato-kun resuelve todos los casos en un pispás y sin ayuda de nadie.

Nabiki señaló a la mujer que continuaba con su tarea frenética.

-¿Y a esa qué le pasa?

-No sé. Es nueva. Si el jefe ha decidido dejarla estar así es por algo.

En ese mismo instante, ingresó Sato con una gran sonrisa y un paquete bajo en brazo. Cuando la mujer le vio, dejó caer el último lápiz, el sacapuntas y se echó a llorar.

-¡Gracias, detective, gracias!

-Fue fácil. Se lo había dejado en la tienda de zapatos. Al principio el zapatero se resisitió a devolverlo. Pero cuando le demostré que sólo él podía ser el culpable y que yo era detective, ya se mostró más colaborador. Al final pactamos en que usted no le denunciaría si le devolvía el dinero extraviado. ¿Le parece bien?

-Sí, sí. Por supuesto. Lo que usted diga.

Ritsuko se arañaba los brazos en silencio.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Pero cómo demonios ha hecho para saber lo que quería y encontrarlo sin ni siquiera hablarle?

Jin respondió:

-No lo entenderías.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Por supuesto. Su forma de comportarse delataba que le había pasado algo grave hace muy poco pero no se apreciaban señales de violencia física. Lo más factible era que hubiese perdido algo importante. Ahora, mira los zapatos. ¿A que son nuevos? ¿Qué mejor sitio para olvidarse algo que una zapatería? Desde luego podía tratarse de mil otras cosas más en mil otros sitios pero si se trataba de ese caso en particular, entonces más convenía no perder el tiempo en interrogatorios e ir volando a la zapatería antes de que lo que fuera que perdió desapareciera.

La chica meneó la cabeza dos veces.

-No es posible. ¿Cómo supo a cual acudir?

-La conmoción en la mujer era demasiado grande para no ser reciente y se trataba de un cliente desconocido. Solo podía sacarse una conclusión: que la mujer perdió el paquete cerca de aquí y mientras lo buscaba, desesperada, vio la placa del estudio y decidió pedirnos ayuda. Solo tres zapaterías hay por aquí cerca. Y solo una es atendida por alguien tan poco honesto como para no devolverle el dinero a una mujer indefensa: Don Jorge.

La chica le miró con desconfianza.

-De Sato-kun me lo creo pero, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Porque hace quince minutos estaba asomado a la ventana y presencié la escena entera: a la mujer entrando en la zapatería con una especie de sobre grande, luego saliendo sin nada y al rato, buscando desesperadamente el objeto extraviado. No fue hasta que entró aquí que me di cuenta de que se trataba de algo importante.

Nabiki ya observaba la escena con curiosidad. Los gestos de Sato, la dinámica respeto-desconcierto de sus subordinados, los mínimos temblores de la cliente que todavía persistían. Nada, absolutamente nada, escapaba a su atenta mirada. Fue en esta tesitura, pues, que Nabiki interrumpió a la mujer de negro cuando intentaba pagar a Ritsuko con parte del botín recuperado.

-¡Un momento, doña impostora! Ha engatusado muy bien a estos tres ingenuos por muy brillante que sea el detective, pero a mi no me engaña. Ha cometido tres errores fatales. Primero, ese dinero es falso. El detective no lo ha notado por las prisas que el caso demandaba pero para mi olfato acostumbrado al engaño, es más que evidente que esos papeles no son los usuales para imprimir billetes. Segundo, se ha puesto unos zapatos nuevos para guiar a Sato a la zapatería pero apostaría lo que fuera a que nunca los ha comprado. Don Jorge es su cómplice. Se me ocurre que si le pido el ticket de compra no será capaz de proporcionármelo

-Lo…lo he perdido. Yo no sabía que el dinero es falso. ¡Lo juro!

-Tsk, jurar en falso es peor aún que intentar estafar a esta pobre gente. Podemos acudir ahora a la zapatería y verá como Don Jorge tampoco tiene prueba alguna de la compra.

-No lo entiendo -interrumpió Ritsuko-. ¿Qué pueden ganar pagándonos con un billete falso? Si ni siquera pensábamos cobrar nada.

-Mejor; esa actitud ya estaba prevista y era parte del plan. Le hubiese insistido pagar algo, por ejemplo, los lápices hasta que aceptara por pura educación. Y luego…usted probablemente no comprobaría la autenticidad del billete de quinientos euros con que pensaba estafarle pues se lo dio Sato. Si le salía bien la jugada, usted le daría las vueltas con dinero verdadero de vuestra caja. Lo peor que le podía pasar es que le descubrieran en el proceso. En tal caso le bastaba con decir que no era su culpa para librarse; que debido al incidente nunca pudo comprobar si los billetes eran verdaderos o no. Lamentablemente, ha cometido un tercer error y de principiante. Lleva tinta bajo las uñas. Si tomamos una muestra y la comparamos con los billetes falsos, se verá que se corresponden. Y una cosa más, los billetes no destiñen. Solo pudo mancharse en el proceso de falsificación.

-Increíble -exclamó Jin- ¿Cómo es que ha descubierto todo eso en un santiamén y antes de que el propio detective lo hiciera?

-Muy sencillo. Poco sé de recoger pistas y deducir motivaciones pero cuando se trata de engaños, pues yo me los conozco todos.

De pronto Sato se acercó hasta la estafadora, le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos comenzaron a aplaudir a Nabiki.

-¿Qué dices, cariño? ¿Está aprobada?

-Por supuesto, mi amor. Pícara pero honesta. Observadora y rápida, muy rápida. Hace unos momentos estaba segura de que le había engañado y sin embargo, ¡qué bien que me ha pillado!

A Katsumi ya le dolía la cabeza, luego de tantos cambios. Nabiki, en cambio, estaba encantada.

-Mi nombre es Ayumi. Necesitamos un asistente más para completar el equipo de trabajo, jovencita. ¿Le interesa? Hemos preparado todo el caso falso solo para ti. Porque a mi marido le han hablado muy bien de tus cualidades. Imagino por tu expresión de disgusto que piensas negarte pero antes ten en cuenta algo: pagamos muy bien.

Nabiki ya se había dado vuelta y empezaba a marcharse, cuando estas últimas palabras provocaron que pronunciara la frase más apropiada para la ocasión.

-¿Cuándo comienzo?

Fin del Capítulo I


	2. El Ranma-note

-Nabiki, Nabiki, despierta, por favor.

La muchacha escuchó entre sueños una voz masculina que le interpelaba y se sorprendió. La situación no dejaba de ser extraña. Eran, según sus cálculos, más de las tres de la mañana. Demasiado tarde para recibir la reprimenda por alguna estafa realizada durante el día anterior, demasiado pronto para que le molestaran con tareas del día por venir. Al final, Nabiki entreabrió un ojo.

-Te has equivocado de habitación, cuñadito. Si quieres sorprender a una Tendo semidesnuda y vulnerable…

-¿Qué…qué dices….? –tartamudeó Ranma-. Si estás perfectamente vestida.

-Eso puede arreglarse, si es lo que quieres –repuso Nabiki, haciendo el ademán de levantarse el camisón-. Te costará…

-¡Nabiki!

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¿Qué quieres?

Ranma miró a ambos lados con cara de preocupación y luego susurró:

-Tengo un problema. Ya te darás cuenta mañana de qué se trata. Sé que cuando te enteres de su existencia, no pararas hasta hacerte con él y chantajearme. Por eso acudo antes, para minimizar el daño. Y para decirte que tú ganas, que haré o te daré lo que sea a cambio de que lo destruyas...sobre todo, Akane no debe enterarse.

_¿Yo gano?_ –pensó Nabiki-_ ¿Así de fácil?_ _Sin siquiera saber de qué se trata. ¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¿Tan mal negociante es Ranma?_

El joven se alejó unos pasos hasta la puerta.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Ya veremos. Ahora déjame descansar.

Nabiki se durmió envuelta en estos y otros interrogantes y llegando a la conclusión de que algo muy singular ocurría. Algo que obligaba a Ranma a rendirse en lugar de luchar, es decir, algo que amenazaba su área más sensible: su privacidad.

Al día siguiente, la mediana de las hermanas Tendo se despertó más temprano que de costumbre con sed de manipulación, bajó las escalerillas que daban a la puerta de entrada en un santiamén y enfiló hacia el comedor.

_¡Perfecto! Akane recién comienza a entrenar en el Dojo y Kasumi se dirige a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Es mi oportunidad de interrogarle a solas._

Con ese plan en mente, Nabiki ingresó finalmente en el comedor, donde le esperaba una escena grotesca.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar, hijo.

Genma estaba sentado junto a Soun. Ambos esbozaban una expresión de satisfacción galopante. La forma de hendir la comisura de los labios y la manera en que se arqueaban las cejas no dejaban lugar a dudas: se trataba de un gesto entre triunfal y arrogante, un gesto que solo podía nacer de la seguridad total de tener acorralada a su presa.

_Por el momento observaré_ –pensó Nabiki-. _Esto será pan comido._

Genma sostenía bajó su brazo derecho una libretita negra y delgada. Y su hijo, el valiente y combativo Ranma, no le quitaba los ojos de encima ni se animaba a atacarle.

-Sabes que el que calla otorga, hijo. Desembucha de una vez: ¿te casarás con la hija de mi amigo o no?

-¿Con esa bruta que me pega cada dos por tres? Nunca.

Ranma pronunció aquellas palabras a gran velocidad y sin poder contenerse. A continuación intentó llevarse las manos a la boca pero ya era tarde. La libretita se abrió sola y por arte de magia en una página en particular y Genma comenzó a leer.

-Sí, me casaré con ella. Por favor, obligadme a hacerlo.

¿Lo ves, hijo? Si no es tan difícil decir la verdad. A ella la quieres y a mi, aunque no lo quieras reconocer, me lo agradeces.

Ranma se acercó un poco. Ni la mirada revelaba la actitud desafiante de siempre ni los movimientos parecían los de un animal agazapado a punto de saltar sobre su enemigo.

-Akane no se lo creerá.

Genma dio vuelta dos páginas y volvió a leer:

-Akane se lo cree todo. Una de sus mejores cualidades es la ingenuidad.

Solo entonces, Nabiki puso su mano en el hombro de Ranma.

-Tranquilo, cuñadito. De esto me encargo yo –le dijo y se dirigió a Soun-. Padre, ¿podrías, por favor, prestarme eso? ¿O prefieres que le cuente a Kasumi lo que ocurrió el 13 de septiembre del año pasado?

Soun dejó escapar un silbido de desdén.

-¡No serás capaz!

-¡HERMANA!

Kasumi se asomó desde la cocina.

-Tranquila, Nabiki, el desayuno estará listo en un momento.

A Soun se le pusieron los pelos de punta. No mucho pero lo suficiente para que Nabiki adivinará que su padre ya no sería un obstáculo.

-Ahora tú, Genma, solo tengo tres palabras para ti: "18 de agosto".

Media hora después Nabiki apresaba entre sus manos el librito en su habitación mientras Ranma farfullaba:

-Muchas gracias. De verdad.

-¡Genial! Has hablado. Esto va a ser muy divertido. Vamos a ver. Página 23: "Esto va a costarme más dinero del que tendré jamás". Pues sí. Has dado en el clavo, cuñadito.

Fin del capítulo 2


	3. El secreto de la madre

Mientras todo esto ocurría en el comedor de la casa del Tendo, Akane seguía entrenando en el gimnasio. Una pequeña voz, más leve que un susurro -mejor dicho un pensamiento tan fuerte que más que recuerdo parecía un susurro real- no para de atosigarle. _No te cases…no te cases nunca._

A cada una de las repeticiones, la muchacha respondía con una puñetazo sobre la pared, cargado de dolor y frustración.

-¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Por qué golpeas con tanta furia? ¿Te ha dicho algo inoportuno Ranma?

Akane intentó acomodarse el kimono, como intentando ocultar un poco lo que estaba haciendo pero Kasumi ya estaba junto a ella con mirada tierna.

¿Te has acordado de ella otra vez?

La pequeña bajó la cabeza, señal inequivoca de que pensaba en algo doloroso, un gesto mucho más elocuente y sincero que un "sí" gritado a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Lo entiendes tú, hermana? ¿Lás últimas palabras de madre?

-Sabes que ya no era ella. Había perdido el norte por la enfermedad. No le des más vueltas. Si deseas casarte con Ranma, aquello no debería ser un obstáculo. Por lo menos podrías explicárselo. Tu prometido tiene derecho a conocer el tráuma que impide que vuestro vínculo se haga efectivo.

-No lo sé, Kasumi. A mí me parecía bastante lúcida. "Nunca olvides cómo cocinar con él corazón", "Los engaños al final siempre se vuelven contra ti"… A mí me parecen frases más que apropiadas y profundas para vosotras…pero lo mío…

Y ya no dijo más. El rostro lleno de lágrimas y la expresión tan desencajada que Kasumi no pudo más que abrazarla con toda su fuerza. No era mucha, a decir verdad, pero suficiente como para hacerle sentir, que aún como hermana, podía de vez en cuando ocupar el rol de la madre desaparecida.

A su alrededor no se oía nada, hecho poco habitual en el Dojo Tendo pero entendible dada la nueva situación. Ranma se había autoimpuesto un voto de silencio en una actitud más que infantil, dado lo que tenía que soportar Akane, pero bastante lógica puesto que nada sabía de aquel secreto.

Kasumi, por su parte, seguía con su papel de muda y eterna testigo de cada uno de los conflictos de sus familiares. Desde luego nadie podía imaginar, entonces, que ella también guardaba sus problemas y que visto en perspectiva, cargaba con la mochila más pesada de todas: la de soportarlos con una sonrisa. Y todo hubiese seguido así, entre comedia visible y tragedia subterránea si no fuera porque, de pronto y de forma sorpresiva, uno de los pasos de baile de la comedia tropezó por error con una puertecita de la tragedia y parte del dolor familiar salió a la luz. Eso sí, ocurrió por el lado menos pensado: en boca de Ranma.

-¿A dónde vamos, Nabiki? Pensaba que me manipularías en casa…bueno, no me quejo. Mejor resolver esto lejos de Akane…

_-Beeep: Akane es también mi mejor amiga. Si tan solo me animara a acudir a ella, seguro que me ayudaría mejor…_

En el fondo Nabiki no necesitaba del libro para leer todos los secretos de su pre-cuñado, tatuados en su rostro. Ranma era el típico muchacho sincero y reservado. Fácil de interpretar. Sin vericuetos no ideas retorcidas. Lineal y concreto como todo hombre. Tímido, insoportablemente tímido, pero sin malicia ni dobles sentidos. Desde luego si ella fuera Akane ya hubiese conseguido una confesión de amor a las primeras de cambio. _Pobrecita, mi hermanita,_ -pensó- _si es que aún sabe menos de las personas y su mundo interior que de utensilios de cocina y recetas_.

-Bueno, cuñadito, si eso es lo que realmente piensas…si Akane te puede ayudar mejor que yo…vamos a contarle todo ahora mismo.

Ranma se llevó los brazos a la nuca e intentó disimular. Vano gesto que no lograba ocultar los temblores en las rodillas ni la incipiente palidez que se iba adueñando a cada instante de su cachetes.

-Tienes suerte, Ranma. Ya hemos llegado. El estudio de mi jefe: Sato. Es un gran detective. Él nos dirá de dónde salió este artilugio y cómo utilizarlo apropiadamente.

-¿Apropiadamente? ¿A qué te refieres, Nabiki?

-Quizá no los has notado porque nadie te ha dejado acercarte demasiado al librito pero está lleno de botones y manivelas. Como si se tratara de una pequeña _tablet_. A lo mejor se puede configurar para que haga otras cosas. ¿Para qué quiero un trasto que revela tus secretos…? ¡Si ya me los conozco todos! Lo que yo quiero es poder usarla sin restricciones con quien me plazca.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza. Era un tanto egocéntrico para advertir que la respuesta de Nabiki era sincera. Así que miraba la fachada del estudio de Sato intentando encontrar el engaño.

-¿Seguro que en esta casucha trabaja un detective tan bueno como dices?

-_Beep, cuando me case con Akane me encantaría vivir en una casa como esta. Tendremos tres hijos. Se llamaran Ranma Jr.,…_

Nabiki cerró el libro mientras se llevaba un dedo índice a la boca.

-Shhht. Será mejor que te calles. Me está entrando, hasta a mi, vergüenza ajena.

-Es que tu me lías con tu labia.

-_Beep, no soy más idiota porque no tengo tiempo._

-Sht. Voy a tocar el timbre.

-Perdón.

-_Beeep. Ya podrías tirar abajo la puerta de un mazazo. Esa es la forma en que todas las chicas deberían entrar a…_

Nabiki exhaló un suspiró largo y sentido.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. No soporto verte así de colorado. Si parece que fueras un tomate a punto de caer en una ensalada. Mira. Este botón es para apagar el aparatito. ¿Te quedarás tranquilo ahora jugando en un rincón y me dejarás hablar con los mayores? Mami no tardará mucho.

Ranma pensó en contestarle: "Tampoco hace falta ponerse en ese plan irónico" pero se quedó callado. Tenía que ocuparse de explicar otra cosa: aquella extraña sensación de felicidad que le nacía de la boca del estómago y le llegaba hasta la punta de la nariz. Una especie de embarullado vapor de alegría que calentaba todos sus órganos a medida que subía por su laringe. ¿Sería posible que se debiera al librito? ¿Al raro evento de estar desahogándose, aunque fuera a la fuerza? Oir aquellas palabras que él pensaba -aunque no fuera en rigor él mismo quien las pronunciaba- le servían para purificar su alma.

Muy cerca del estudio de Sato, en el Dojo de los Tendo, Kasumi ya había soltado a Akane e intentaba peinarla.

-Déjame, por favor. Sé que no te gusta pero a mi me sirve para calmarme. Yo también la recuerdo, ¿sabes? Y más que tú. Al fin y al cabo soy la mayor. La que pasó más tiempo con ella.

Akane se acomodó sobre una sillita y asintió con la cabeza. Ya no lloraba. De un pequeño bolsillo de su delantal de cocina, Kasumi extrajo un peine y comenzó con la labor.

-No te preocupes, Akane -le susurró al oído-. Nadie nos verá.

-¿Cómo haces para llevarlo tan bien, hermana?

La mayor volvió a enternecer el rostro. Hacía años que no hablaban de ella. Mucho menos realizaban una labor netamente femenina entre las dos.

_Gracias a Dios _-pensó Kasumi-_ hoy los Tendo-Saotome se han tomado un día de tregua para dejarnos tranquilas_.

-¿Sabes lo que es la catarsis, Akane? ¿Para qué sirve?

-Sí, lo aprendí en clase de teatro en el instituto. Es cuando los espectadores purifican sus propias tráumas viendo a los personajes experimentarlos. Es una forma de hacer salir los fantasmas que habitan dentro de uno.

-Eso mismo, hermanita. Deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando. Si te sigues guardando todo tu dolor para ti, al final te destruirá por dentro. Prométeme que hablarás con él. Hazlo por mi. Si os viera por fin juntos y de acuerdo, creo que mis sombras también se llenarían de luz. Intenta ser radiante por una vez.

Akane se miró al espejo. El reflejo que su superficie le devolvía era impactante. Bella, solemne, adulta. Ya no era una niña aunque intentara disimular que sí.

-Vamos, Kasumi. Quiero conocer al nuevo jefe de Nabiki. Si es tan buen detective cómo dicen, quizá pueda ayudarme a interpretar el sentido último de las palabras de madre.

-¿Un detective? ¿Estás segura? ¿No sería más productivo acudir a un psicoanalista?

-Detectives, psicoanalistas. Son todo lo mismo. Buscan pistas y descubren cosas que nosotros no podemos ver. Antes que a un desconocido prefiero confiárselo a alguien de confianza. Alguien que pueda, ya que está en el tema. averiguar lo del mazo…

-Ahhh, otra vez con lo del mazo. Ya entiendo. Bueno, pues si no puede remediarse, vamos a verle. Pero te aviso que muy bueno tiene que ser para resolver el misterio del regalo de madre. No sé que pretendía con un regalo así a una niña de tres años ni que significa lo de la profecía. Pero debes aceptar la posibilidad de que se tratara de un desvarío más de su cabecita enferma…

Akane se levantó de un salto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vamos, hoy estoy de humor para intentar averiguarlo.

En estudio de Sato, Nabiki y el detective había aposentado el cuadernillo sobre una gran mesa, repleta de utensilios "detectivescos". Frascos, tubos de ensayo, probetas, escalpelos, ácidos, microscopios y muchas más herramientas.

Ritsuko se llevó al muchacho a la cocina.

-Será mejor que no les molestemos. Cuando esos dos se ponen así, se les transforma el humor. Sobre todo, el jefe, no deja de dar órdenes. A propósito, no sé si te lo han dicho antes pero eres bastante guapo.

-Bueno…

-_Beep, tengo cinco prometidas oficiales: Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Shampo y Ukyo. Y una loca que no para de perseguirme. Si se agrega una más me va a explotar la cabeza, te lo juro._

Nabiki se asomó desde la piecita de al lado.

-¡Cojones, Ranma! Que te calles. Así no hay quien trabaje. Y tú, alejate de él. Que pierdes el tiempo. ¡Ese solo vive y respira por mi hermanita!

-¿En serio? No lo creo. Si casi me pareció que se sonrojaba cuando me vio.

-¿Con que no me crees? Venid los dos. Os mostraré algo de lo más interesante.

A continuación ingresó en el laboratorio Ritsuko cogiendo del brazo a Ranma -bueno, a lo que quedaba de Ranma, porque de la vergüenza que le embargaba casi parecía un fantasma que se deslizaba y no un muchacho caminado-.

-Mirad, tortolitos. Este es la perilla del volumen. Si la subimos, podemos escuchar exactamente lo que está pensando sin necesidad de que hable.

-_Beep. Akane…Akane…Akane…Akane…Akane…_

Risuko soltó el brazo del muchacho de inmediato.

-Hostia, ¡por dios! Que estás obsesionado, chico. A mi los obsesivos no me van. Adios.

-_Beep. Si supieras lo guapa que es, lo entenderías_.

A estas alturas Ranma se encontraba hecho un ovillo en suelo y apoyando su espalda contra la pared debajo de una mesa. Se mecía los cabellos con los dedos pulgares y trataba de taparse los oídos con las palmas.

-Parad eso, por favor.

-_Beep, parad eso por favor_.

Nabiki y Sato se miraron con compasión. Por muy ridículo que fuera el muchacho estaba sufriendo más de lo que podía soportar.

-Joven, desea liberarse de esta maldición, ¿verdad? Pues solo tiene dos caminos. Madurar hasta que sus palabras y pensamientos coincidan siempre o…

Ranma levantó la cabeza un palmo.

-_Beep. ¿O…?_

-O sobrecargamos la máquina para provocar un reseteo por exceso de información. Ahora repita conmigo: "yo no tengo secretos".

-Yo no tengo secretos.

-_Beep. Secreto número uno. Amo a Akane. Secreto número dos, cada día, cuando por fin junto las fuerzas para confesarme la veo aún más guapa, me enamoro más y ya no soy capaz de decírselo. Secreto número tres…_

-¿Tomamos un café, Nabiki? Me parece que esto va para largo.

A continuación, Sato y Nabiki abandonaron a Ranma solo en su sala de la catarsis. Antes, imagino que por pura compasión, Sato le dejó una caja de lápices y un sacapuntas.

Quiso la mala suerte, el destino, una mala alineación de astros o todo junto a la vez, que Akane y Kasumi arribaran al estudio una media hora después y cuando Nabiki y Sato todavía no habían regresado.

Ritsuko les atendió como siempre, es decir, con mucha educación hasta que escuchó a Akane presentarse por su nombre.

-Hmpf. ¿Así que tú eres esa? Bien, creo que aquella piltrafa en estado comatoso es tuya -señaló el laboratorio-. Os dejo a solas. Yo tengo que ir a hace unas compras.

Akane no tuvo tiempo de entender muy bien lo que ocurría ni el por qué del vocabulario agresivo del la secretaria porque en seguida llegó hasta sus oídos el sonido de la máquina funcionando a todo vapor.

-_Beeep. Secreto doscientos treinta y dos. Akane es aún más hermosa con el pelo corto. Secreto doscientos treinta y tres. Kimiko Tendo está viva. Hoy la he vuelto a ver._

-¿Qué es esto, Kasumi? ¿Por qué he oído el nombre de madre? ¿Qué me has ocultado todos estos años?

Fin del Capítulo 3.


	4. A otra dimensión

En este mundo existen dos tipos de silencios. Aquellos cómplices y relajados, propios de quienes se han dicho hasta la saciedad todo lo que tenían que decirse -el del viejito que prepara el té antes de que se lo pidan o el del enamorado que besa a la novia poco antes de que suelte un puchero-. Y luego, están los otros: los angustiosos y atragantados. Pausas en el habla llenas de tensión. El calmo preludio antes de la tormenta. Este último silencio se apoderó de Akane. Su pregunta: "¿Por qué he oído el nombre de madre?" demandaba una respuesta directa. Solo faltaba decidir el interlocutor correcto: ¿Discutir con la dulce Kasumi, la madre-hermana que siempre le protegía? ¿O con el prometido insensible? Desde luego lo que más le dolía a Akane era que hasta Ranma conociera más sobre la situación que ella misma. Fue entonces que Akane comprendió el sentido final de las recomendaciones de Kasumi: "habla con él". No se trataba de confesar tráumas sino de destrabar el círculo vicioso de los secretos.

-_Beep. Secreto doscientos treinta y cuatro. Cuando nadie me ve, leo a escondidas Kimagure Orange Road._

Akane entró en el laboratorio hecha una furia.

-¿Sé puede saber qué es eso de los secretitos, Ranma?

-Es una máquina que se encontró mi padre…

-_Beep. Por favor, vete de aquí_.

-Bueno, veo que os molesto. Os dejo a solas a ti y tus secretitos.

-De…de acuerdo.

-_Beeep. Secreto doscientos treinta y cinco. En realidad nunca pierdo la consciencia cuando se activa el Neko-ken, solo aprovecho la ocasión para acercarme a Akane. Secreto doscientos treinta y seis. Cuando llueve procuro que a Akane se le moje un poco el pelo. Solo lo justo para que no se enferme. ¡Qué bien que huele mojada! Secreto doscientos treinta y siete. Akane está un poco gorda pero me gusta. Hay más de dónde agarrar…_

Akane oyó los tres secretos parada junto a la puerta. El rostro totalmente inexpresivo, los brazos levemente arqueados y un silencio incómodo, completaban un cuadro que aterraba al joven de la coleta. Si la primera se había quedado muda como una momia, el segundo tan solo porfiaba por esconderse bajo una mesa y que lo tragara la tierra.

-¿O sea que estoy gorda?

-No…no…ngg…pst…dblah…

-_Beep ¡Interesante! Has oído claramente dos piropos y medio y solo has registrado la media agresión. A lo mejor siempre ocurre lo mismo. Entiendes mis silencios y miradas como gestos de amor pero no estás preparada para responder._

-¿Gorda yo?

-…

-_Beep. Tan tímida como yo y tan guapa. Más que ciega al amor, aterrada. Incapaz de confesarse o aceptar una confesión verdadera…_

Ranma se asomó un palmo. No sabría decir si lloraba o tan solo sudaba por la tensión pero la cuestión es que llevaba el traje empapado.

-¿Es eso verdad, Akane? Lo que dice la máquina…yo…bueno, mi subconsciente…

Y la máquina infernal -como la llamaba Ranma- hubiese repetido por fin exáctamente lo que dijo el muchacho si no fuera porque entonces Akane sacó el mazo mágico de su escondite, destrozó el libro y le dio con todas sus fuerzas al muchacho hasta hacerle volar por los aires, atravesando previamente una pared de ladrillos y un toldo verde.

-¡Gorda yo! ¡Si será desconsiderado!

(Nota del autor 1: tránquilos, ya volverá a aparecer el Ranma-note)

(Nota del autor 2: _Kimagure Orange Road_ es una comedia romántica shonen -"Jhonny y sus amigos" en España- cuyo protagonista guarda algunas similitudes de personalidad con Ranma)

Así como existen solo dos tipos de silencios en este mundo, también existen solo dos formas de interrupciones. Las de Rumiko, cuyo único objetivo consiste en dilatar los desenlaces. Y las de los seres queridos, que a menudo sirven para recuperar el rumbo cuando lo hemos extraviado. Quizá no era el mejor momento para revelar secretos desagradables a su hermana, dado lo alterada que estaba, pero Kasumi no se lo pensó dos veces e ingresó también en el laboratorio de Sato.

Akane se volvió hacia ella con fiereza en los ojos.

-No estoy de humor para que me peines.

-Lo sé -repuso Kasumi sin dejar de acercarse ni abandonar la sonrisa-. Pero tenemos que hablar. Si tú no puedes poner tu alma en modo "princesita", quizá yo deba poner la mía en modo "batalla".

-No digas tonterías, hermana. Te harás daño. Yo no sirvo para cocinar ni tú para pelear. Así es el mundo y así lo será por siempre. Las femeninas por un lado y las marimacho por otro.

Kasumi ya estaba frente a Akane.

-Es un ejercicio común según tengo entendido. No intentes golpearme, solamente tocarme. ¡Eso si eres capaz! Y no me digas que no tienes motivación para atacarme. Te he mentido durante años sobre lo que más te importaba: sobre madre.

Akane miró a Kasumi, desconcertada. Alguna vez había soñado con darle su merecido a Nabiki. ¿Pero a Kasumi? ¿A su indefensa y amable hermana? Sin duda, llevaba una mañana repleta de sorpresas. Pero esta las superaba a todas.

-De…de acuerdo. Te daré una caricia en la cara. Suave pero tan rápida que aún sabiendo que viene, no serás capaz de impedírmelo.

Kasumi puso los puños en una pose extraña, sobre los ovarios, y cerró los ojos.

-Te lo advierto. Esto me lo ha enseñado madre antes de irse. Sólo sé esto pero me lo sé bien. Ni me gusta ni gustará. Sin embargo, ¿qué derecho tenía a negarme a aprender sabiendo que era la última vez que pasaríamos un tiempo juntos? Ya ves; yo también tengo algunos tráumas con madre. ¿O acaso piensas que le pareció bien que la primogénita de un Dojo se comportara como una "tonta ama de casa"?

Akane volvió a mirar a Kasumi con menos desconcierto. Era cierto. En rigor a la verdad, en ausencia de un hijo varón, era ella la heredera, la que tenía que mantener las tradiciones y aprender los secretos de la lucha. A continuación intentó realizar su ataque, más por piedad que por verdadero odio a su hermana.

-¡Increible! Juraría que apunté a tu cara. ¿Cómo es que le he dado tu mano? Si ni siquiera se ha movido.

-Esto es el muten-ken. La técnica defensiva más importante de los Tendo. Madre me ha hecho prometerle que si llegaba el caso, te protegería con ella.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no me la enseño a mí?

-No es difícil de realizar. Solo hace falta relajarse al máximo. Ni tú ni Nabiki estabáis suficientemente maduras en ese entonces.

Akane se sentó junto a su hermana y le cogió la mano.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

Kasumi meneó la cabeza.

-¿Te has preguntado, Akane, por qué papá nunca pelea? ¿Por qué no le conocemos técnicas ni nos enseña nada? Por muy ridículas que sean los poderes de Genma, nadie duda de su fuerza, de que es un maestro. Pero…¿Papá?

-A menudo me lo pregunto. Supongo que espera a que mejore.

-No es eso. Simple y llanamente no pelea porque no sabe. La cabeza del Dojo Tendo ha sido siempre y lo será, madre.

_¡Menudo día! _-pensó Akane- _Kasumi conoce una técnica de pelea, madre parece que no está muerta, papá no sabe pelear y Ranma piensa que estoy gorda_.

-¿Por qué me has mentido? ¿Por qué me dijiste que estaba muerta?

-Yo…yo no quise hacerlo. En realidad madre nunca enfermó. Lo que ocurría era que estaba herida tras un cruento combate. Y yo nunca te dije, en rigor, que murió. Las palabras que realmente pronunciaron mis labios fueron: "se ha ido". Tú lo has interpretado mal y Nabiki aprovechó la ocasión para engañarte y hacerte sufrir menos.

-¿¡"Se ha ido" a otro sitio?! No al más allá.

-No, a algo peor. ¿Recuerdas la profecía? ¿La del mazo?

-No, era muy pequeña.

-El mazo es un objeto encantado. Te permite llegar a un mundo paralelo, el reino de "los que saben". Allí se encuentra un ejército de mil enemigos protegiendo un tesoro único. No sé muy bien qué es pero sí puedo asegurarte una cosa. Madre se ha obsesionado con eso. No regresará hasta que lo consiga.

Akane murmuró:

-Entonces no está muerta. ¡Simplemente nos abandonó!

-Pues sí. No sé si Nabiki hizo bien en engañarte o no pero en el fondo nunca fui capaz de contarte la verdad. Si me dieran a elegir, creo que preferiría conocer tu versión de la historia que la verdad.

De los ojos de ambas hermanas brotaron infinitas lágrimas.

-¿Cómo sabéis que no volverá? ¿Cómo es que la conoce Ranma?

-Es por culpa de la profecía. Lee el mango de tu mazo: "La puerta del tesoro solo se abrirá cuando llegue volando y sin alas un hombre con ovarios o una mujer sin pechos, impulsado por un furibundo golpe dado con amor". Cuando madre se fue, juzgamos que la empresa era imposible de realizar.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Ahora él está con ella! ¡Yo le he enviado!

-Pues sí. ¿No has notado nunca que sin importar dónde estemos o dónde le pegues, siempre sale volando en la misma dirección y desaparece en el mismo punto exacto del cielo? Estoy segura de que no te hace rabiar por maldad. Lo hace para que le envíes allí -señaló el sitio exacto en el horizonte-, con madre. Para ayudarle a vencer a los mil enemigos y traerla de vuelta. ¿Lo entiendes? El pobrecito no podía decirte nada.

Akane se echó las manos a los ojos.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Yo soy la insensible!

Fin del capítulo 4.


	5. El regreso de Kimiko Tendo

Todavía podía observarse, muy lejos en el horizonte, un pequeño punto negro, describiendo un leve parábola en su sección descendente. El ojo humano normal no podía apreciarlo pero el de Jin, el pequeño asistente de Sato, era especial. Su talento innato -bueno es recordarlo- consistía en dibujar con precisión y en cuestión de instantes cualquier evento. Y aquello se reveló como un punto de inflexión en esta historia ya que el jovencito se encontraba justo en ese momento sobre el tejado del estudio, bosquejando diferentes paisajes. Dio la casualidad de que en el mismísimo momento en que el aquel punto negro, el cuerpo de Ranma, se difuminaba perdiendo toda esencia visible, Jin terminó de trasladar a su papel cada uno de los detalles del paisaje, incluido el sitio exacto en que aquello se producía. En suma, había creado sin notarlo un mapa perfecto y detallado que guiaba al misterioso Mundo de Los Que Saben.

Alguno se preguntará -como yo- qué es realmente lo que sabía aquella gente o por qué vivían en una dimensión diferente a la nuestra. La verdad es que habría que pertenecer a su selecto grupo para comprenderlo. Lo que sí puedo aseguraros es que algo sabían y bastaba con saberlo para abandonar este mundo y pasar a habitar aquel. A lo mejor, la marcha era forzada para impedir que el secreto se esparciera. O quizá no, puesto que pese a todo existía cierto contacto entre uno y otro mundo. El mazo mágico de Akane, por ejemplo, era prueba de ello. Y el librito mágico que revelaba los secretos de Ranma, también. Ambos artefactos habían sido construidos en aquella dimensión por autores y razones desconocidas.

Mientras Jin bajaba al bar de la esquina para comentarle el prodigio a Nabiki, Ranma se sumergía en una pasta acuosa fría, un tanto densa como para considerarla agua, un tanto líquida para confundirla con nieve. Y al rato atravesaba la capa que dividía ambos mundos convertido en Ranko. Ya llevaba más de doscientas ocasiones cumpliendo aquel ciclo que le transportaba a otra realidad convertido en otra persona. Al final de cada una de ellas, la misma imagen: un castillo diminuto, del tamaño de una casa de muñecas, y en la puerta una mujer idéntica a Akane pero más madura y mayor: Kimiko Tendo en persona.

-¿Ya has conseguido el mazo de mi hija, muchacha?

-No. Akane, furiosa, es muy fuerte. No importa cuánto la provoque o cuánto lo intente, nunca consigo arrebatárselo una vez que lo hace aparecer.

-Eres una inútil, chica. ¡Pues pídeselo entonces!

-¿Cómo? ¿Le digo que usted está viva? ¿Así, sin más? Ya bastante me cuesta hablar con ella como para soltarle una cosa así.

La mujer dejó escapar un aura de combate aún más terrorífico que el de su prometida enfadada y le lanzó a los aires de un certero puñetazo.

-¿Para qué te entreno yo todos los días? Si todavía no eres capaz de esquivar un golpe tan simple…

Ranma se levantó murmurando.

-Marimacho la hija, marimacho la madre.

-¿Qué has dicho, jovencita insolente? -replicó la madre, que como toda pre-suegra tenía un oído excelente para los agravios-. ¡Ahora verás!

Y Ranma ya no supo más, salvo que se despertaba nuevamente en Nerima con un gran dolor en la mandíbula y que creía recordar que algo se acercaba a él, a la velocidad de la luz, justo antes de perder el conocimiento. Los que sí presenciamos la escena de forma consciente, alcanzamos a distinguir entre las manos de Kimiko, un mazo como el de Akane, solo que mucho más imponente y duro que el de la hija. Un mazo al que el pobre de Soun todavía temía en sueños.

Ranma se acomodó un poco el traje e intentó incorporarse. A su alrededor solo se apreciaba silencio y un cielo de un azul tan oscuro y tan espeso que delataba el momento del día exacto: el anochecer. Al joven le encantaba aquella hora; era uno de sus secretos, el setenta y ocho, si no recuerdo mal. Sentarse en un tejado y pasarse media hora adivinando el sitio en donde, de pronto, se harían visibles las estrellas. Desde luego lo hacía solo. Nadie, nadie, nunca jamás de los jamases, debía enterarse de su secreto setenta y nueve, su profundo y más anhelado deseo: recostarse en el techo del Dojo de la mano de Akane y compartir su momento de relax con ella.

El joven pegó un pequeño brinco hasta alcanzar una barandilla y con otros dos, un poco más fuertes, se posicionó en el sitio más alto del callejón en el que había aparecido. Ya se divisaban algunos diminutos puntos blancos que relampagueaban sobre el manto oscuro de la noche. Pronto se haría visible el espectáculo al completo. Mientras esperaba, repasó mentalmente todo lo ocurrido desde que cayó en las fosas de Jusenkyo. Sus transformaciones, Akane, los/las rivales, el mazo mágico, los silencios autoimpuestos, los impuestos por Kasumi, por Kimiko. ¿Acaso era justo que una sola persona guardara tantos sentimientos sin poder hacerlos salir?

_Da igual _-pensó y cerró los ojos-_, este es mi momento de relax, de olvidarme de todo y pensar solo en lo que importa_.

-¿Estás pensado en mí? -le preguntó una voz conocida mientras rociaba el contenido de una tetera caliente en su cabeza.

Ranma pegó un brinco aún más grande del que había utilizado para trepar hasta allí.

-A…Akane. No te he visto venir…¿có…cómo me has encontrado?

-Perdona. Kasumi me lo ha explicado todo. Lo de mi madre, tus secretos…Y Nabiki me ha proporcionado este mapa. Quizá no estemos listos para decirnos todo de frente como hombre y mujer…

En otra ocasión seguramente Ranma le hubiese cortado con una frase borde o se hubiese muerto de vergüenza per esta vez no lo hizo. Quizá fuera porque no les interrumpían o porque estaba cumpliendo su secreto setenta y nueve o porque se había quitado un peso de encima ahora que Akane conocía buena parte de lo que ocultaba tras sus silencios. La cuestión es que Ranma dijo las siguientes palabras con cierto aplomo.

-Si no podemos hablar como adultos, intentemos, por lo menos, actuar como si lo fuéramos -y la besó.

Akane correspondió el acto de amor en silencio y actuando como le habían pedido. Supongo que también se moría de vergüenza pero estaban solos. Eso ayudó bastante.

-Ahora tengo que irme. Toma mi mazo. Creo que lo necesitas. Y cuídate.

-Espera -repuso Ranma-; tienes que pegarme con él y luego lanzármelo antes de que desaparezca. Volveré pronto.

Y así fue como por fin Ranma fue golpeado por Akane por última vez y luego atrapó el mazo que salvaría a la madre. Mientras volaba por los aires pensó: _¡Hostia! ¡Ni aún después de besarme me da flojito con el dichoso mazo! A la primera que pueda, lo "perdere" sin querer en el otro mundo_. A continuación, volvió a atravesar la sustancia gelatinosa, se transformó en Ranko y cayó a los pies de su próxima suegra.

-¡Lo has traido! ¡Por fin! A lo mejor no eres tan inútil para ser una chica.

-En realidad soy un…su hija y yo somos…estem…

-Venga niña, suéltalo de una vez. Que tartamudeas como un hombre cuando opta por usar el cerebro y no le sale bien por falta de uso.

-Soy un ho…

-¡Un ho…rrible ejemplar de hembra! Acomódate un poco las ropas que lo enseñas todo y déjame el mazo de una vez. ¡Es hora de destrozar a Los Que Saben!

-Entonces…¿usted no es una de ellos, de Los Que Saben?

-¡Claro que no! -cogió el mazo- ¡Soy alguien mucho más poderosa, la invencible Kimiko Tendo, la de los dos Mazos. Ahora por fin podré robarles la pócima. Es la cura para la maldición del prometido de mi hija.

-Pero…si yo…no había caído…fue después…ni siquiera sabe quién s…

Kimiko Tendo no llegó a escuchar los balbuceos de Ranma porque en seguida elevó ambos mazos hasta que se tocaran en el aire, separó los brazos y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas uno contra otro a la altura de la puertecita del castillo diminuto. La onda expansiva recorrió toda la dimensión provocando que todo: árboles, piedras, aves y también el castillo crecieran de golpe hasta adoptar un tamaño adecuado para unos humanos normales.

Kimiko ingresó en la prodigiosa construcción revoleando los mazos por encima de la cabeza y a la carrerrilla. Durante los tres días siguientes solo se escucharon gritos, golpes y destrucción. Al final del cuarto, la torre más alta se vino abajo y al rato, salió de ella Kimiko arrastrando ambas armas y una pequeña pócima entre sus manos.

-Listo, jovencita. Ya solo necesito un último favor de tu parte. Pégame con el mazo. Cuando haya preparado los ingredientes de la cura, vendré a buscarte.

En el Dojo Tendo no había nadie salvo Akane que esperaba pacientemente a Ranma. Ya habían pasado cuatro días enteros sin noticias, hasta que finalmente alguien se presentó en la puerta misma de entrada.

-¡Querido, ya he vuelto!

Cuando Akane escuchó la voz de Kimiko, atravesó el trecho que les separaba en un santiamén y le abrazó muy fuerte.

-Madre, ¿eres realmente tú? Pensaba que estabas muerta.

-Lo siento, pequeña -le repuso Kimiko mientras le llenaba de besos-. Ya me lo ha explicado tu amiga, Ranko. Ha sido un largo y penoso malentendido.

Akane miró a ambos lados sin entender.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién? ¿Ranko? Me la he dejado en la otra dimensión. Ya le iré a buscar cuando termine. Pero primero lo primero. Curar a tu prometido. Para eso me he ausentado diez años. Lo he hecho por ti.

-¿Vas a curar a Ranma? -preguntó Akane un tanto incrédula- ¿Cómo supiste hace diez años que caería en las fosas de Jusenkyo?

-¿Y ese quién es? Yo te hablo de Shinnosuke, tu prometido. ¿No recuerdas que te lo presenté cuando eras pequeña? ¡Te llevabas tan bien! Siempre jugando a que eras la enfermera y él tu paciente. ¡Los dos hacían una parejita perfecta! ¡Adorables! Y ahora por fin podré solucionar su problema de dependencia al Agua de la Vida.

-Eso ya lo hemos solucionado hace bastante, mi prometido, RANMA, y yo. Shinnosuke está curado y yo me casaré con Ranma.

-De eso ni hablar, jovencita. Tú harás lo que yo te diga. No he perdido diez años de mi vida para que ahora quieras romper compromisos. Las promesas son sagradas.

-Pues eso, papá me ha prometido a Ranma.

-Tu padre puede prometer lo que le dé la gana. Aquí mando yo.

Fin del Capítulo 5.


	6. Una nueva vida con Shinnosuke

Podría parecer que todo seguía igual en el Dojo Tendo si observábamos a la madre y la hija, mazo en mano, peleando como energúmenas en el gimnasio pero la realidad es que habían pasado tres años. Akane había crecido y la mayoría de las circunstancias que le rodeaban habían cambiado.

Mientras las mujeres luchaban, Soun y Genma hablaban en el comedor.

-No entiendo cómo hemos podido dejar que ocurriera esto, Soun.

-Ya lo sabes; mi mujer es demasiado fuerte para contradecirle…

-A mí lo que más "penita" me da son los suspiros que suelta tu hija, mirando siempre al cielo en la dirección en la que imagina que se encuentra Ranma.

Genma le señaló mientras la jovencita trepaba al tejado del Dojo y se sentaba luego de otra derrota más frente a su madre, con la mirada extraviada en el pronto atardecer.

-Mírala, pobrecita -insistió Genma-. ¡Y el estúpido de su marido ni caso le hace!

Un joven flaco y delgaducho se escurrió por la puerta del comedor y se acercó con paso veloz. Parecía que echaba espuma por la boca.

-Por supuesto que soy estúpido si consiento que sigas viviendo aquí.

-Un momento, Shinnosuke -se interpuso Soun entre su yerno y Genma-. Quizá no haya podido impedir vuestro enlace pero el Dojo sigue siendo mío y mientras yo siga vivo, este hombre es mi invitado. Y se acabó.

Detrás de Genma asomaba un pequeño de dos años, con cara de enfado.

-Po…lo.

Genma se levantó con una sonrisa.

-Mejor dejemos de pelear, Shinnosuke-kun. Tu hijo tiene hambre.

-¿Mi hijo? Dirás vuestro nieto. Hala, alimentadle. Yo tengo que irme a trabajar. Que soy yo el que paga los polos que se traga el pequeñajo, manga de inútiles.

Shinnosuke extrajo un pequeño pañuelo azul de uno de sus bolsillos y se limpió la boca. Ahora sí que no parecía; realmente echaba espuma por la boca. Luego se retiró envuelto en una espesa melancolía. Propia de quien era feliz a medias. O peor aún, del que sabía que su felicidad pendía de un hilo. La amenaza constante de Ranma seguía allí en la mirada de la madre, del niño y de sus abuelos.

-Abelo, ¿poqué el tío Chicle…?

-Shinnosuke.

-Eso, Chiclesuke. ¿Poqué no me quere?

_Porque además de tu tío es el marido de tu madre_ -pensó Genma.

-Ya lo entenderás más adelante.

Al rato, el niño exclamó:

-¡Tío Roga! ¡Tío Roga! ¡Ha velto! ¡Ben! ¡A jugá!

Efectivamente el tío Ryoga se encontraba muy cerca del Dojo intentando encontrar el rumbo.

-¡Tío Roga! Aquí, aquí toy. ¡A jugá!

El muchacho miraba en todas direcciones sin acertar el sitio exacto desde donde provenía la voz del niño hasta que divisó a Genma que le hacía señas con el brazo.

-¿Has encontado a papi, tío Roga?

-No, este mapa es imposible de entender. No sé cómo hizo Akane para hallar el sitio hace tres años.

-A lo mejor debería confiárselo a otro -interrumpió Genma-. A alguien con mejor sentido de la orientación.

-¡De ninguna manera! -exclamó Ryoga escondiendo el dibujo de Jin otra vez-. Quizá me cueste toda la vida pero le hallaré. Y puede que no sea muy bueno buscando sitios ocultos pero tampoco me chupo el dedo como ustedes. Pensad un poco. Primero aparece el tal Sato y luego todo se tuerce. Finalmente, cuando Akane se casa con Shinnosuke, el estudio y la tropa de investigadores al completo desaparece del mapa. ¿A qué vinieron a Nerima? ¿Qué misterio han resuelto? ¿Quién los conoce? Nadie y mira que me he perdido por los lugares más recónditos de Japón. Nadie les conoce ni aquí ni en ningún lado.

-Venga, tío. ¡A jugá! Yo so Ranma y tú el ceddo malo. A peleá.

Mientras _Pe-chan_ y el pequeño revivían batallas que no se realizaban verdaderamente en tres años, puro acto de nostalgia por parte de Ryoga y única acción lúdica que se le permitían al niño realizar, Akane descendía del tejado y enfilaba hacia la cocina.

Le cortaba el paso la hermana del medio. No se sabe bien cómo o por qué pero a Nabiki se le había agriado un poco el carácter. Si antes molestaba y rivalizaba con todos esporádicamente y por puro placer, ahora lo hacía con cierto ahínco; más por despecho, mala leche o vaya uno a saber qué dolor oculto, que por ánimo de burla.

El hombro izquierdo apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta y el resto del cuerpo cubriendo todo el hueco restante. Nabiki no era fuerte pero manejaba los tiempos y los espacios de forma magnífica. Akane solo podría ingresar en la cocina por la fuerza o respondiendo a su acostumbrado interrogatorio matinal. Como todos los días comenzó con las mismas preguntas. Las que repetía una y otra vez desde el nacimiento.

-¿De verdad esperas que nos creamos que no te has acostado nunca con tu legítimo esposo? ¿Con quien compartes cama? ¿Y sí lo has hecho con el que era incapaz de confesar sus sentimientos? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Si apenas te dio un beso y se fue a la otra dimensión…¿Por qué le pones Ranma Jr de nombre? ¿Para hacerle sufrir? Por lo menos disimula un poco.

Akane contestó sin mirarle. O le daba vergüenza responder o sabía que el contacto visual era un arma que Nabiki usaría en su contra.

-Ranma es el padre y mi prometido.

-¿¡Prometido!? Ya tienes esposo. No puedes tener un prometido. Es ridículo.

-¿A ti qué te importa, Nabiki, mi vida? Si es ridículo o no, es mi problema.

-A mí me da igual pero mamá se enfadará si te oye.

-Madre vive enfadada. Nada le importamos nosotras. Solo la tradición y el honor.

Nabiki le señaló con dedo fugaz pero acusador.

-¡Por tu culpa! ¡Por esa actitud tuya! ¡Por tu culpa Kasumi se fue de casa! ¡Mala hermana!

Akane pegó un puñetazo en la pared justo al lado de la cabeza de Nabiki, dejando caer algunos trozos de mampostería.

-¡Kasumi se fue para darnos el ejemplo!

Y no dijeron más porque justo entonces cayó en medio de las hermanas un triste y derrotado cerdo que adornaba su cuerpo con una pañuelo amarillo y negro.

Akane le cogió en brazos.

-¿Será posible, Jr., que tú también le odies?

-Bueno -concedió Nabiki- he de reconocer que algunas cosas tiene de Ranma. Esa fuerza y temperamento no pudo heredarlos del soso de tu marido.

-Tampoco hace falta mucha fuerza para vencer a mi cerdito consentido. ¿Verdad, _Pe-chan_? ¿Quieres que te prepare el almuerzo?

Ranma Jr. saltó del barril en donde se había escondido y se interpuso entre la cocina y la madre, copiando la pose de Nabiki.

-¡No e juto! ¡Yo he ganado! ¡Yo pimero!

-Tú te has comido un polo, glotoncito mío. Que te he visto.

-¡Jo, cosssíname algo, ma! Tú ere la mejo cosssinera del mudo!

Al oir estas palabras, Nabiki se dio media vuelta y se alejó, transportando entre sus manos el trozo de mampostería que habían roto instantes atrás.

-Definitivamente no es hijo de Ranma.

Fin del capítulo 6


	7. NO ES MÚSICA!

Shinnosuke condujo toda la mañana por un sendero montañoso. El camino, en su mayor parte del trayecto, lucía desierto aunque de vez en cuando asomaba algún que otro auto o, incluso, un repartidor manejando una bicicleta. Pasadas las diez de la mañana se había internado tanto en la zona desértica que ya no se percibía marca alguna de civilización: ni ciudadanos, ni casas, ni siquiera campos de cultivo. Unos tres kilómetros más tarde, el camino se hizo de tierra y luego, más allá de las once ya no había sendero alguno; tan solo barro, piedras y la ladera de un montaña empinada. Sorteados tres riachuelos y una pequeña depresión en el área, accedió a una especie de fosa honda y profunda y muy dentro de ella, a unas puertas metálicas.

Shinnosuke estacionó el coche en el exterior, se acercó hasta un pequeño monitor junto al portal y presionó un botón.

-Identifíquese.

-Agente Shinnosuke.

-Contraseña.

-YDP200.

A continuación las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Justo al final de un pasillo oscuro le esperaba Sato en persona.

-¡Qué lento es, joven maestro! Jin ha salido del Dojo casi al mismo tiempo que usted y ha llegado antes. ¿No se habrá extraviado?

-No, Sato, simplemente venía distraído, pensando en mis cosas. Desde que mi suegra me ha obligado a beber la cura para mi mal, a pesar de que ya estaba curado, he adquirido una memoria fotográfica. No podría perderme ni aunque quisiera.

_¡Bien! ¡Bien!_ -pensó Sato- _Por eso se te ha asignado este trabajo._

-Dese prisa, por favor. Ya sabe que el plazo se está acabando…

Las palabras de Sato golpearon a Shinnosuke como aquellas repentinas brisas que se levantan de golpe y sin avisar. El jóven lo asimiló con entereza aunque sin poder disimular la cara de mortificación. La simple mención del "plazo" le sumía en una honda melancolía. Y si se lo recordaban, como en esa ocasión, por tercera vez en el día, pues peor. Shinnosuke intentó evitar el estado de depresión canturreando una cancioncilla infantil pero fue en vano. Pronto atacaron a su infalible memoria todos los detalles que había retenido el día que llegó al hogar de Akane. Primero a Kimiko Tendo hablándole de extraños compromisos que él no recordaba. Luego un forzado viaje a Nerima y después, la conversación que allí tuvo lugar, justo antes de ingresar al Dojo.

-No sé si lo sabe, señora Tendo, pero Akane y yo…bueno, yo…he decidido darle libertad…

-¿Tan fácil renuncias a mi hija? -le repuso Kimiko sin siquiera mirarle- ¿Cuántas veces le has visto?

Shinnosuke comenzó a divagar mientras un tic nervioso le obligaba a entrecruzar los dedos de las manos en una y otra dirección.

-Creo que muchas. Pero no lo recuerdo bien. Al final se me olvida todo. Solo sé que cada primera vez me quedo prendado de ella.

-¡Debes hacer honor a nuestro trato, muchacho! Sería mejor si lo hicieras enamorado pero tampoco es necesario.

-¿"Enamorado"? ¿"Amor"? Yo no sé lo que es eso. En un instante lo máximo que se puede sentir es "deseo". El "amor" se alimenta de las experiencias y yo todas las olvido.

-En tal caso bebe esto -extrajo la botellita que obtuvo de la otra dimensión y se la ofreció-. Ahora que he curado tu desmemoriada cabecita experimentarás lo que es ver por primera, segunda y tercera vez a una misma mujer bella. Pronto aprenderás que lo que te quita el aliento al principio, con el tiempo te absorbe y se hace parte de tu propio ser. Hasta que ya no podrás vivir sin ella.

Aquellas palabras chocaron un tanto a Shinnosuke. No entendía muy bien cómo una mujer tan seria y distante, tan propensa a seguir las tradiciones, en definitiva, tan opuesta al amor, de pronto era capaz de filosofar de esa manera a favor de los flechazos y enamoramientos románticos. Juzgó, erróneamente a mi entender, que se inventaba aquellas sentencias para manipularle. Muy pronto, sin embargo, olvidó todos sus resquemores: Akane salía a recibirle y él, tonto y vacilante, volvió a saborear por vez primera la gloria de conocer a la mujer que amaba.

No fue hasta el día siguiente, cuando volvió a verle, que comprendió el trascedental signficado de las palabras de su futura suegra. Durante el primer día, Akane le había atendido con educación y dulzura; eran al fin y al cabo amigos de la infancia. Al segundo sin embargo, ya podía percibir perfectamente su bonita cara de enfado. Contrapuso ambas expresiones sin atinar a decidir cuál era más atractiva y sintió cómo, de pronto, se generaba un conocimiento más profundo y real de su hermosura. Si hasta la fecha había disfrutado del gozo de ver a cada mujer hermosa en dos dimensiones, es decir, meras imágenes atractivas que luego olvidaba, a partir de entonces supo que la gracia y verdadera hermosura del sexo femenino radicaba más allá de lo meramente visual: en la combinación de aquellos atractivos físicos con los pequeños e infinitos detalles de personalidad que le hacían un ser único y perfecto a su manera. Esto mismo pensaba Ranma de Akane -por eso rechazaba a Shampoo- pero de una manera más introvertida y sincera. Por esta razón, lo que para Ranma significaba un amor tímido y timorato, para Shinnosuke era una ineludible obsesión. Y si el primero había dejado pasar miles de oportunidades de casarse por unos obstáculos menores, al segundo poco le iba a importar notar que su prometida tuviera una incipiente tripita de embarazo.

Esa mañana Akane también estaba melancólica. Recostada sobre su cama cumplía con todas las convenciones de la típica depresión introspectiva adolescente: escuchar música con su walkman con los ojos cerrados y un gran tarro de helado a sus pies a medio acabar. Probablemente intentaba borrar, por puro atosigamiento, la existencia del mundo exterior.

Nabiki le espiaba desde fuera, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. La curiosidad le podía a la mediana de las Tendo. ¿En qué estaría pensando? -se preguntaba- ¿Solo en Ranma? ¿O en algo más? Más importante aún, ¿desde cuándo estaba tan gorda? Que ella supiera, su hermanita no había descuidado en ningún momento su estricto entrenamiento.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Escuchar a las Doco?

-No, no es música. Se trata de algo mucho más sabroso. Por favor, déjame sola que no me dejas escuchar bien.

-No…no pareces deprimida.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-Recién lo parecías.

Akane se incorporó y negó con la cabeza tres veces.

-Estoy bien. Esto -acarició el aparatito- es todo lo que necesito para no pensar.

-¡Ajá! ¿En quién no quieres pensar? ¿En Ranma?

Akane cerró los ojos sin contestar y volvió a ajustarse los auriculares por encima de los lóbulos de las orejas. Al rato Nabiki se había marchado envuelta en la extraña sensación de no ser capaz de manipular a nadie, dado el cambio de personalidad de su hermana menor y la ausencia de Ranma. Akane, por su parte, ya repasaba en su mente los instantes finales de la despedida, el beso y su sonrisa. Nada auguraba en la escena que ya no volverían a verse por tanto tiempo. Pero sobre todo recordaba lo que pasó unos meses después. Justo el día anterior a que cumpliera años Kimiko.

-Kasumi, ¿dónde vas?

-Ese niño necesitará un padre, tarde o temprano.

-Ya lo sé. Ranma volverá pronto; confío en él. Y si no, ya iré a buscarle cuando dé a luz.

-¿Te crees tú que madre esperará tanto tiempo? ¿No notas como ella y ese conspiran a tus espaldas? Pronto usaran al niño como excusa para provocar los inexcusable.

-Lo veo -repuso Akane secamente-. Pero prefiero no pensar en ello. Dicen que no es bueno para el bebé.

-Por eso mismo. Tu reposa, sigue escuchando música como vienes haciendo.

-No es música.

-Da igual. Sigue escuchando eso. Ya iré yo a buscar a Ranma. Sobre todo aguanta hasta que vuelva. ¡No te cases! Y ni una palabra a Nabiki. Como se entere de que esperas un hijo se pondrá imposible.

Akane dejó salir una tímida risa.

-¿Quién hubiese dicho que justo tú repetirías las famosas palabras de madre? ¡"No te cases"!

Kasumi sonrió también. ¿Hacía bien en dejarle sola a merced de las fieras? ¿Le salvaría encontrando a Ranma o su ausencia provocaría su caída final? Desde luego no podía confiar en Nabiki para que le protegiera. A lo mejor, pensó Kasumi, simplemente estaba siendo egoista. Usaba a Akane como excusa para escaparse de la confrontación con Kimiko.

Nada de estas dudas recordaba Akane pues Kasumi nunca se animó a confesárselas. En su recuerdo tan solo permanecía su rostro sereno ensayando una mueca de rabia y un "adiós" atragantado que ninguna de las dos alcanzó a pronunciar.

También recordó la sorprendente reacción de Nabiki al enterarse de la ausencia de Kasumi. Era de alegría. De hecho, una alegría inmensa e inocultable.

-Hermana, Kasumi se ha ido. No se cúando regresará.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora yo soy la mayor! ¡Yo mando!

-No seas infantil…se ha ido de verdad, ¿no lo entiendes? Puede que nunca la volvamos a verme, mientra madre siga aquí.

-Ahora que le mencionas, he recordado algo que tengo que platicar con ella. Ya puedes ausentarte del mundo con tu música.

-¡Que no es música!

-Ya, chica, ya. ¡Qué borde eres! Has lo que quieras que yo me voy.

En condiciones normales Akane se hubiese ido a entrenar o a su cuarto a seguir oyendo lo que fuera que el walkman reproducía pero en esta ocasión no lo hizo. Justo en el último instante, oyó a Nabiki murmurar: "Una menos, una menos". Y lógicamente, optó por seguir a distancia prudencial a una exultante Nabiki que no paraba de dar ligeros saltitos en dirección al gimnasio. Allí le esperaba la gran matriarca que, para variar, seguía entrenando.

-Madre, Kasumi se ha ido. Akane ama a Ranma. Solo quedo yo. Por favor, deja que tome el lugar de Akane.

-Ya te he dicho, hija ingrata, que el amor no tiene nada que ver con esto. Me da igual si tú le quieres y Akane no. Aquí lo que está en juego es el futuro del Dojo. Lo heredará la hija más fuerte y esa será la que se case con Shinnosuke. Si le quieres, entrena.

-¡Yo soy más fuerte que Akane! Deja que luchemos por el amor de Shinnosuke…

-Buen intento, hija. De sobra me conozco tus tretas. Recuerda que soy tu madre…la que te las enseñó. La fuerza es algo objetivo. De nada me sirve que Akane se deje ganar para no casarse con su prometido. Lo que yo necesito es a dos herederos fuertes.

-Pero…Ranma, es muy fuerte…mucho más que Shinnosuke.

-¿Esa chica? Ya te he dicho que no caeré en tus tretas.

-No miento. Pregúntale a papá. Realmente es fuerte…

-Silencio. Lo único que cuenta aquí es la fuerza. Si quieres modificar tu destino, solo tienes que hacer lo mismo que tu hermana, intentar vencerme. Si alguien lo consigue, tú, Akane o el tal Ranma, podréis hacer lo que quieras.

Akane se asomó y repuso antes que Nabiki.

-Yo lo haré.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! Tienes un mes. Y si pierdes…a casarse.

Nabiki protestó, pataleó y finalmente se marchó gritando un último intento de manipulación: "Es imposible para ella ahora. Todavía está en desarrollo. Para que sea justo, deberías esperar al menos cuatro años".

Kimiko dejó que su hija se marchará sin abandonar ninguna de sus posturas de entrenamiento. Sus veloces brazos describían una y mil figuras en el aire. Akane intentaba seguirle con la vista pero no podía. A lo sumo, conseguía seguir el rastro a la onda expansiva que sus golpes en el aire generaban.

-Nabiki tiene razón, madre. No creo que pueda vencerte en breve.

-Normal, en tu estado…

-¿Ya lo sabes?

-Soy una maestra de las artes marciales. Estoy entrenada para detectar cualquier cambio en el metabolismo de mis enemigos.

_¿Enemiga yo?_ -pensó Akane, un tanto incrédula. Luego pasó por alto el acto fallido de su madre e insistió:

-Dame los cuatro años que ha mencionado Nabiki.

-Lo siento. Si no estuvieras embarazada podría ser. Pero así…¿de verdad, crees que te dejaré ser madre soltera?

-No lo seré. Su padre es mi prometido.

Kimiko dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Supongo que es culpa de tu padre. De acuerdo. Tienes cuatro años para vencerme. Pero mañana mismo anunciaremos tu boda con Shinnosuke y todos creeran que él es el padre. Si pasado el plazo no me vences, formalizaremos la boda y aquí no pasó nada. Y si lo consigues, ya todo dará igual: tú serás la matriarca.

-Jin, ven pronto, Jin.

Shinnosuke buscaba a su asistente por toda la fortaleza subterránea.

Solo quedaba un año para que Akane accediera a formalizar el matrimonio. Sin embargo, Kimiko se lo había dejado bien clarito hacía un poco más de un mes.

-Akane ha progresado mucho y yo cada vez estoy más vieja. No sé si podré aguantar doce meses más.

-¿Qué hago ahora?

-Pues entrenar mequetrefe y ganarle. A ella o al Ranma ese. Si lo quitas del medio ya no tendrá excusa para no casarse. Si hubiese sabido que ibas a crecer tan débil, jamás hubiese consentido vuestro enlace en primer lugar.

Cada vez que Shinnosuke recordaba las palabras de Kimiko se le amargaba el alma. ¿Cómo iba a vencerle si estaba atrapado en la otra dimensión? ¿Y luchar con una mujer? ¿Con su amada? Imposible.

-¡Jin!

La fortaleza entera lucía desierta y polvorienta. Solo algunas salas y algunos pasillos parecían habitados. El resto simplemente estaba abandonado. Probablemente un gran ejército pudiera hacer la base entera operativa pero la verdad es que allí mismo solamente había cinco personas: el jefe, Shinnosuke, y sus cuatro sirvientes: Sato, Jin, Ritsuko y Ayumi. Por fin, el joven amo, como solían llamarle sus asistentes, halló a Jin dibujando en un rincón.

-Informame. ¿Has encontrado algo de la otra dimensión? Kimiko dice que hay un montón de artefactos de _Los Que Saben_ en la tierra además de sus mazos mágicos.

-No exactamente.

-Por Dios, Jin, que no estoy para jueguecitos. Dime lo que sabes.

-¿Recuerda que mi móvil pita un poco cuando me acerco a Kimiko, como si provocara algún tipo de interferencia en la señal?

-Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Has hallado otro sitio que provoque una interferencia similar?

-Sí, maestro. En el cuarto de Akane.

-¿Qué hacías allí, renacuajo?

-Mi trabajo, señor. Soy espía, ¿lo recuerda?

Shinnosuke ya estaba decididamente de mala hostia.

-Como me vuelva a enterar de que le espías…-pegó un puñetazo en la mesa y se retiró.

-Señor…tome, será mejor que se lo lleve…

Jin dejó su móvil sobre una mesa y se escondió. De sobra sabía que el tema de la intimidad de Akane, una fortaleza a la que el pobre de Shinnosuke no había siquiera osado asediar, le ponía de un pésimo humor.

Dos horas después, Shinnosuke ingresó en el cuarto de Akane hecho una furia. El Shinnosuke normal y amable hubiese utilizado los ciento veinte minutos de viaje para refrescar la cabeza y bajar las pulsaciones. Pero este Shinnosuke, el que se sentía acorralado entre la espada y la pared, llevaba el alma, el corazón y las entrañas envenenadas.

Akane ni le vio venir pues se encontraba de espaldas ni le oyó ya que nuenvamente estaba escuchando su walkman.

Cuando Jin acercó el móvil al aparato y este empezó a pitar, no se lo pensó dos veces y se lo arrancó de la cabeza.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿El libro de Ranma? ¿Lo has arreglado?

-Pues sí. ¿Te importa?

-¿Entonces…todo este tiempo…? Vivías conmigo pero pensabas en él.

-Claro, ya lo sabes. Amo a Ranma. Y con esto no le siento lejos. Llevo tres años entrenando y oyendo todo lo que piensa. Todo, todo.

Shinnosuke amagó con destruir el aparato pero Akane se lo quitó de las manos. El trágico forcejeo entre dos amigos de la infancia con deseos irreconciliables, se resolvió de la manera más cruel para Shinnosuke: los cascos se desprendieron.

-_Beeep, volveré…volveré._


	8. Ranma Jr vs Kimiko Tendo

-Ya se ha vuelto a ir -murmuró Jin-. Y nosotros tenemos que quedarnos en este antro feo y sucio.

-No te quejes. Tampoco está tan mal…

-Vamos, Ritsuko. Es horrible. La mitad de la fortaleza ni siquiera tiene luz. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Sato respondió aquella pregunta con una orden.

-Calla y sigue buscando. Hacemos los que nos pidió el jefe: intentar descubrir el secreto de _Los Que Saben_.

Jin apagó su radar con fastidio.

-Pues yo no he visto nunca a Shinnosuke interesado en _Los Que Saben_. Mucho menos ayudarnos.

Sato le quitó el radar al joven y volvió a encenderlo.

-Me refiero al verdadero jefe. A Kimiko Tendo.

-¿Esa vieja, el jefe? ¿No está por palmarla según Shinnosuke?

-No, no. Se hace la débil para manipularle. En realidad está más fuerte que nunca.

Ritsuko meneó la cabeza a ambos lados.

-No tiene sentido. Si es tan fuerte para qué le manipula. ¿Qué utilidad puede tener Shinnosuke en su búsqueda?

-Es obvio, chica. No sabemos qué naturaleza tiene el secreto de _Los Que Saben_. ¿Y si es un tocho de información que no se puede copiar, fotografíar o filmar? Nos haría falta una memoria prodigiosa para robarlo. Además…

-¿Hay más?

-Pues sí. Según Kimiko hay un viejo enemigo suyo tras la aparición de los artefactos de la otra dimensión. Si este nos ataca, Shinnosuke podrá defendernos. Por eso estamos aquí: según las habladurías, esta base abandonada fue devastada por el enemigo de la jefa.

Pasaron cincuenta días más sin que nada cambiase. Shinnosuke y el grupo de Sato continuaban con su rutina diaria: buscar artefactos del otro mundo. Ryoga y Ranma Jr, con la suya: entrenar jugando. Y Kimiko seguía manteniendo a raya los lentos avances de Akane. Ese día, una vez más, Akane intentó contrarrestar la fenomenal potencia de los dos mazos mágicos con sus manos desnudas y salió despedida contra una pared.

-Mira, Ranma Jr. -le dijo Ryoga-, ¿a qué parece divertido el juego de tu mamá y la abuela? ¿Por qué no juegas un poco tú con ellas?

-Mamá ha dicho que no. Que es piligozo.

-Tranquilo. No pasará nada. Yo te ayudaré si hace falta.

-Vale pero quero un polo…

-Solo si ganas.

-¡Ben! Polo, polo.

A continuación el jovencísimo vástago de Akane, se avalanzó sobre su abuela sin esperar a que ninguna de ellas, madre o hija, le dieran permiso. Al principio, la abuela, gratamente sorprendida por la energía con que su descendencia le atacaba, intentaba pararle con los pies y sin herirle. Muy pronto, sin embargo, notó que no le haría daño, aún si utilizaba toda su fuerza.

-Quita, pequeño demonio. Que no quiero usar mis mazos contigo.

-¡A jugá! ¡A jugá! ¡Yo mu ferte! ¡Como papi!

-A ese ni le menciones, pequeño.

-¿Po qué? ¿També te gana?

Kimiko hizo uso de todas sus técnicas defensivas, incluso la que le había enseñado a Kasumi, en vano. El niño no se agotaba. Antes parecía que sacaba más y más fuerzas por la pura emoción de divertirse tanto. Al final, la abuela tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia de que solo le detendría atacando.

-Madre, no. Con el mazo no -imploró Akane que ya se había incorporado-. Que solo tiene dos años.

No hizo falta que la madre le defendiera o que la abuela recapacitara. Ranma Jr. ya había cogido el extremo del mazo con sus dos bracitos y lo utilizaba para impulsarse hacia Kimiko. Y luego, la abuela cayó de bruces, empujada por una patada de las que le había enseñado Ryoga.

-¡He ganao! Quero mi polo.

Kimiko recogió sus mazos y observó al niño de pies a cabeza.

-¿Có…cómo puede ser tan fuerte un crío de dos años?

Ryoga cogió un polo de la nevera y se lo dio, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con fuerza.

-Porque lo tiene todo: la fuerza del padre, la furia ofensiva de la madre y al mejor maestro: yo mismo.

-Ademá so gapo. Eso dice mi mamá…que so mu gapo como papi.

-No, no, no. Aquí hay algo raro. La profecía de _Los Que Saben_ es muy clarita: no existe ni existirá nadie que puedo vencer a Kimiko Tendo. Por eso me temen. Soy invencible.

Justo entonces se oyó por todo el Dojo Tendo la más que conocida risa diabólica del maestro Happosai y luego todos le vieron montado sobre una teja.

-Wahahahaha. No existe nadie que pueda vencerte pero es que este niño "no existe".

-¿Cómo que no? -repuso Kimiko, confundida-. Yo he sentido sus puños aquí y aquí y le he visto nacer. Te aseguro que es muy real.

-Es real pero "todavía" no existe.

-¿Qué has hecho, viejo inmundo?

-Lo que era necesario para capturar por fin tus panties. Darle el librito de los secretos a Genma para provocar tu liberación y la poción del destino a los críos. Para que naciera tu peor pesadilla.

Akane se interpuso entre Kimiko y Happosai.

-¿Entonces lo hizo a propósito, viejo pervertido?

-Por supuesto -dijo mientras saltaba hasta donde estaba Kimiko y le espiaba la entrepierna- Huuuu, moradas. Me encantan las moradas.

¡_Qué trampa más mezquina_! -pensó Akane-. _¡Y por tan poca cosa! ¡Por eso nos interrumpió antes de que Ranma se fuera a la otra dimensión!_

La interrupción en cuestión sucedió justo cuando Akane ya había enviado a Ranma a volar por los aires, luego de besarse. El maestro Happosai le interceptó a tiempo y les obligó a reunirse otra vez.

-Qué quieres, viejo molesto? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

-Perdona, perdona, vi que os besabais por fin y os traía mis regalos de boda para los dos. Un librito idéntico al que has destrozado en la oficina de Sato para ti, mi pequeña Akane, y la cura para tu mal, Ranma…pero bueno, este "viejo" puede esperar. Ya os dejo solos…seguro que la botellita del destino puede esperar también. De todos modos ya lleva más de cien años sin que nadie la toque…

-¿Entonces, -le interrumpió Ranma- si bebo esto…podré curarme?

Happosai asintió con la cabeza.

-Puede. En realidad, la poción del destino solamente adelanta acontecimientos futuros importantes de tu cuerpo. Si en algún momento, en uno, cinco o diez años, lográs deshacerte de la maldición, pues la pocima catalizará el cambio. En cinco minutos estarás curado. ¡Pero ojo! Hará lo mismo con cualquier otro cambio importante: enfermedades, fracturas, etc. Podrías perfectamente morir.

Akane se llevó las manos a la cara justo a tiempo para cubrir las lágrimas.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Es horrible!

-Tengo que hacerlo…no sabes lo que es sufrir esta maldición.

-_Beep, lo hago por ti. Para que podamos ser felices._

-Déjate de medias verdades o medias mentiras de una vez por todas. ¿Realmente estás dispuesto a morir por quitarte eso? A mi no me molesta. ¿Acaso deseas convertirme en viuda de mi prometido aún antes de saborear aunque sea un poco de felicidad?

-Yo…

-_Beep, jamás te haría daño pero sé que, al final, no podré resistir la tentación de intentarlo._

-¡Baka! Ahora verás lo que se siente ver al amor de tu vida jugarse la vida por nada.

En rigor Akane no era lo suficientemente veloz para arrebatarle el frasquito de las manos a Ranma con éxito pero fuera por la razón que fuera, lo consiguió al primer intento. Quizá el simple acto de amor le había dado más fuerzas; quizá la confesión directa y sincera de Akane, había despistado a Ranma. La cuestión es que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la muchachita se echó el contenido entero de la pócima a la boca y lo tragó.

-¿Me odias?

-Por supuesto, marimacho -se secó las lagrimas de los ojos-. Me has quitado la posibilidad de curarme.

-_Beeeep, claro que no. Me odio a mí: te has puesto en peligro…y yo no fui capaz de protegerte._

-Vete, mi amor. Ya ves que no me ha pasado nada.

Y Ranma se marchó -de un mazazo- a la otra dimensión sin advertir que la pócima sí había catalizado acontencimientos futuros. Un cambio en el cuerpo que solo pueden producir las mujeres: un embarazo.


	9. Vuelve Ranma

Tres de la mañana, hora de tener los ojos cerrados y la mente en otro sitio. Hora de olvidarlo todo para ingresar en un mundo nuevo creado por nuestro subconsciente, un reseteo necesario para que nuestro cerebro segregue las sustancias necesarias y pueda seguir trabajando con normalidad al día siguiente. Solo que en el caso de Akane, los párpados se negaban a juntarse, los pensamientos no volaban en libertad y el cerebro, muy lejos de estar adormecido, solo gastaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en atosigarse con los mismos malos sentimientos del pasado: frustración y soledad.

De pronto, un trueno se dejó oir desde el exterior. No era de esos tan fuertes y sorpresivos que hacían temblar a cualquier desprevenido pero sí, de los que duraban un tanto más de lo necesario, lo suficiente como para atemorizar a un pequeñuelo cobarde. No era el caso de su Ranma Jr, sin duda. Pero Akane ya era una madre y como tal no podía permitirse el lujo de ignorar el peligro potencial sin chequear el estado de su pequeño vástago. ¡De ninguna manera!

¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor, tan solo utilizaba el repentino cambio meteorológico para disfrazar su insomnio. El caso es que Akane se levantó sabiendo que nada le detendría hasta asegurarse del buen dormir de Jr. y eso incluía arroparle un poco y darle su merecido beso en la mejilla.

Atravesó el largo pasillo que les separaba en un suspiro y se sentó junto al niño. La cama, excesivamente grande para un pequeño, la cama de Ranma, digo, apenas si se veía ocupada en un veinte por ciento, dado que el niño se había acurrucado contra la pared. Akane dudó un instante y se acostó junto a él.

_Al final va a ser que es el niño el que cuida a la madre atemorizada y no al revés -_pensó mientras pasaba el brazo derecho por sobre la barriguita del chico.

Cuando el crío sintió el abrazo, ensayó una mueca de disgusto. Como todo niño varón odiaba que su madre le hiciera mimitos y arrumacos. Viendo a su Ranma Jr. comportándose como su padre, Akane no pudo más que sonreir y ya no logró contenerse. En rigor era de lo más infantil molestar a un niño a esas horas pero qué remedio. Ella era su madre y tenía derecho. Así que volvió a hacerle cosquillas en la barriguita, esta vez con toda la intención de despertarle.

-Déjame domí, pechopanio.

-¡¿Ehhhh?! -se sorprendió Akane- ¿Dónde has aprendido a decir eso?

-¡En ningun lao, mamacho!

Akane se irguió tan alta como era, se tapó los pechos con las manos y comenzó a tartamudear.

-No me digás que Ran…que tu padre estuvo aquí…-y ya no terminó las frase; sus piernas se precipitaron por las escaleras y ganaron la calle en cuestión de segundos. Allí, bajo una lluvia torrencial, le esperaba paraguas en mano, un joven que conocía bien, solo que más alto y fornido. Un Ranma que había madurado tres años enteros.

-¡Baka! ¿Por qué le enseñas eso? ¿Así piensas educarle?

-¿Por qué? ¿No puedo?

-_Beeep, se los he regalado, los apelativos, porque ya no los necesitaré nunca más, amor mío_.

Akane tartamudeó uno y otro insulto mientras las gotas de lluvia se iban adhiriendo poco a poco a su piel hasta dejarle empapada. Extrañamente Ranma oía todas sus palabras en silencio. En la misma pose de siempre, recostado contra una cornisa a la que se había trepado, pero diferente, con el cuerpo más esbelto, los ojos más seguros y el conjunto entero -cuerpo y mente- irradiando la masculinidad que nunca antes había mostrado así. Ya no era un chico tímido. Era un hombre. El padre de su hijo.

-Papi -se asomó Ranma Jr a la ventana del cuarto-. ¿A que mamá tene la cabesssa dura como una pieda?

Solo entonces comprendió Akane que a partir de entonces tendría a dos Ranmas por el precio de uno y que ella sería el jamón del bocadillo que ambos hombres conformarían, gritándole "marimacho" por un lado y "pechoplano" por el otro. Quizá todavía no era tarde…quizá si ponía los puntos sobre las íes antes de que todo empiece podría salvarse de lo inevitable…

-¿Ves a tu hijo por primera vez y le dices eso? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-¿Y tú? ¿Tres años sin verme y lo primero que haces es retarme?

-_Beeeep, te amo_.

-Yo también te amo, tontito mío -se rindió Akane-. Ven, entremos…te prepararé algo de comer.

-De…de acuerdo.

-_Beeeeep. ¿Cómo habrá hecho este chico para sobrevivir tres años comiendo lo que cocina esta negada para la cocina? A lo mejor sí es tan fuerte como asegura Ryoga._

-Joder, -intentó el muchacho coger el Ranma-note sin conseguirlo- apaga ese aparato del demonio.

-_Beeeep, sí, apágalo antes que te buchonee que Ranma Jr. se zampó tres polos seguidos antes de irse a dormir_.

_¡En fin! _-dedujo la madre de la familia reunida por vez primera mientras escondía su tesoro en lo más profundo de su camisón y lo apagaba- _Por lo menos somos dos contra dos: mi mocosito querido y el insensible contra mi tablet y yo._

Diez minutos después los tres, Ranma, Akane y su hijo, se habían sentado alrededor de una pequeña mesita. Akane acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño mientras hablaban. A mitad de la conversación el niño se había acomodado sobre el generoso regazo de la madre y en menos de lo que canta un gallo se quedó dormido. Aún antes de dormirse tuvo tiempo de citar a su tía.

-Papi, tía Nabiki dice que me debes tes anios de paga semaná, a pagá.

-¡Esa manipuladora! ¿Dónde está?

-Se ha ido.

-¿Y los demás?

Akane no tardó mucho en contestar aunque tampoco lo hizo de inmediato. Aquel leve titubeo se materializó en un temblor en los labios que Ranma conocía muy bien. Su mujer disponía de unos labios carnosos, suaves y redondeados, genéticamente preparados para besar y de ninguna manera aptos para producir las palabrotas y los gritos que solía soltar la chica inmadura de la que se había enamorado. Cuando aquellos labios temblaban, tan solo delataban aquella distancia entre su uso ideal y el que su dueña les daba. Pero en este caso se trataba de otro tipo de distancia; una que le tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

-Kasumi se ha ido a buscarte hace casi tres años. Nada sé de ella desde entonces. Nabiki, Sasuske y mi madre se han marchado ayer. Creo que no volverán en un buen tiempo. Mi padre también se ha ido con ellos…dice que intentará arreglarlo…ya sabes…madre lo ha perdido todo, su orgullo, su imbatibilidad, su braga morada…Sasuske le sigue con la esperanza de hacerle cumplir su palabra y Nabiki, a la espera de que todo se tuerza en su favor.

-Lo sé. Papá me contó todo de camino para aquí. Entonces…¿estamos solos?

-Sí. Espantosamente solos…si…si no hubieses venido…yo…

Ranma miró, sorprendido, cómo se desencajaba poco a poco el rostro de su mujer. ¿Realmente tenía miedo a quedarse sola? Desde luego, tenía sentido. Si había vivido rodeada constantemente por infinidad de personas que no paraban de aparecer de la nada. ¡Como si vivieran en un constante y sincronizado carrusel! Y luego, él desaparecía por tres largos años…con su ausencia se irían también los rivales. Luego, se borraría del mapa Kasumi y ayer, los demás. Había pasado del exceso de compañía a una soledad casi completa.

-Tranquila. Yo no te dejaré.

Las palabras se escurrieron de su boca sin pasar por la aduana de su consciencia. Era lo que tenía que decir. Lo que correspondía. Lo que deseaba. También era una fenomenal y podrida mentira. Una promesa que no podía ni debía cumplir.

El rostro de Ranma se puso tan blanco como el pecho de una paloma pero era de noche y Akane no lo notó. También le temblaban las manos -imposible no verlo puesto que se las tenía bien cogidas entre las suyas- pero tampoco le dio mayor importancia. Tan solo lo atribuyó al típico nerviosismo que ella también sentía. Estaban solos, se amaban, eran adultos y el niño dormía como un tronco. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no habrían de celebrar su ansiado reencuentro entrecruzando miradas, gestos y caricias? La respuesta a esas preguntas era un tanto cruel pues se habían mezclado en aquella habitación dos fuerzas de naturaleza opuesta: soledad y secretos. Lamentablemente para ella, la tablet estaba apagada. Así que cuado Akane de forma muy lenta comenzó a tomar la iniciativa y la mente de Ranma gritó a los cuatro vientos: "¡No, alejate, no!", ella no se enteró de nada. Peor aún, sus dedos avanzaron sigilosamente hasta toparse con el hombro derecho del muchacho sin que la tablet le revelara su error, y luego describieron un semicírculo descendiente hasta completar la primera y última gran caricia que pudieron darse. Instantes después Ranma le detuvo. Su mano derecha le había cogido por la muñeca y con una extraña mezcla de fuerza inapelable y dulzura, la apartaba de su pecho.

-¿Qu…qué ocurre? Sé que tú eres el padre…no tengas miedo…

Ranma seguía sosteniendo su mano con la misma dulce potencia que antes sin decir palabra, sin siquiera animarse a levantar los ojos.

-Si no quieres por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas -le dijo mientras se zafaba utilizando una de sus técnicas de lucha-. No creas que puedes seguir haciéndote el difícil por siempre.

-Estás a años luz de obligarme a nada por la fuerza, pechoplano.

A ambos le brillaban los ojos con un resplandor especial. Podría decir sin miedo a equivocarme, que ardían más en deseos de entrar en la lucha que estaban por iniciar que de satisfacer unos simples deseos carnales.

-¿Sabes? -dio una patada Akane a Ranma- he practicado mucho con mi madre. Ahora soy casi tan fuerte como ella.

Ranma le detuvo en el aire con un solo dedo.

-Yo también he entrenado mucho en el otro mundo. Soy más fuerte que ella.

-Pues si eres tan fuerte intenta detener esto -hizo el ademán de desvestirse, el mismo que había aprendido de Nabiki.

Ranma recortó la distancia que les separaba como si fuera un relámpago que tocaba tierra y volvió a sujetarle. Su gesto gentil y sereno le sumía en una especie de encantamiento de sumisión. De pronto, viéndose así, sujeta y superada, dejó de tener deseos de pelear, solo de abrazarle. Si no podía ganar, por lo menos empataría apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho y acurrucándose todo lo que podía. Ya eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Si a eso le sumábamos la fatiga mental por tantas sorpresas creo que no se sorprenderá nadie si les digo que Akane se quedó dormida en aquella pose luego de unos cuantos forcejeos más. En rigor era la primera vez que conseguía conciliar el sueño con facilidad en los últimos tres años.

Akane tuvo aquella madrugada un gran sueño: a su familia al completo reunida para la boda, un punto de inflexión necesario en su extraña historia de amor. Un paso que solo un alma un tanto retorcida sería capaz de mezquinarles. Ella vestida de blanco de pies a cabeza y a su lado, con un espectacular smoking a Ranma -¡Su Ranma por fin!-, sonriendo con aquellos gestos nuevos que solo la madurez otorgaba. Con aquella extraña serenidad de quien tiene todo bajo control. Una sonrisa, en suma, completamente opuesta a la acostumbrada mueca que solía aparecerle en el pasado cuando alguna pretendiente se le acercaba, ella incluída. También soñó con Ryoga y el pequeño entrenando en la pieza de al lado y con algún que otro mueble roto por el barullo que alguna disputa imprevista entre los invitados habría provocado. Así pues, se pasó las siguientes tres horas, soñando. Del broche de oro a su vida pasada y paso a la nueva, es decir, del casamiento, hablaría con Ranma en cuanto se despertara. Por el momento, tan solo se limitaría a disfrutar de las visiones oníricas que le invadían una a una.

Pasadas las siete de la mañana, a las siete y diez para ser exactos, sonó el reloj despertador y Akane se levantó de golpe. Se encontraba recostada sobre el sofá, sola. De haber tardado más en despertar le hubiese temblado todo el cuerpo pero un hecho bien evidente le impedía desesperarse. El sofá al completo se encontraba caliente. Si el muchacho había huído, lo había hecho hacía unos instantes. Era cuestión de apurarse. Aún con la certeza de que le hallaría a tiempo, Akane se levantó con el corazón en un puño.

_¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? _-pensaba mientras registraba cada centímetro de la casa- _Yo soñando con casamientos y el muy canalla me deja a las primeras de cambio_.

En la puerta del cuarto de Ranma el pequeño le esperaba con un sobre en la mano.

-Mami, papi me ha dao eto. Dice que vendá ota vez en navidá.

Akane le arrancó el sobre de las manos de un manotazo. Otro niño quizá hubiese llorado del susto pero Jr. ni pestañeó. Sin duda era valiente pero más que por valentía su falta de miedo se debía a que el manotazo le pareció excesivamente lento y frágil. De haberlo querido, hubiese retenido el sobre con suma facilidad.

Querida Akane,

_Hay un secreto más que tengo que revelarte. Tan duro y terrible que no puedo hacerlo frente a frente…ni siquiera encuentro las palabras para confesarlo por escrito. Aléjate del crío y enciende la tablet junto al sobre. Yo esperaré afuera. Si decides hacer lo correcto y no volverme a ver, lo entenderé._

Te amo,

Ranma

Ranma aguardó junto a la puerta que daba al gimnasio del Dojo más de una hora. Cada segundo que pasaba se le desangraba más y más el alma. En el otro mundo había aprendido a aguardar, a ganar la batalla contra el tiempo con resolución y fortaleza pero de poco le servían aquellas armas en tales circunstancias. De seguro Akane ya conocía de sobra sus razones. Era una chica sensible y sacrificada. Obviamente había tomado la decisión correcta: dejarle poner tierra de por medio. ¿Qué importaban sus sentimientos? ¿Los sacrificios que había hecho por su familia? ¿Lo que había luchado? Condenarse a vivir lejos de los suyos era la única solución.

El viento hacía volar su pelo revuelto, desprovisto de coleta. Aquello, un signo más de derrota, le daba un aire de dramatismo a la escena que el pequeño, asomado a la ventana, no comprendía.

-Papi, gacioso. Paece kusty el payasio.

Ranma alzó el brazo en dirección a su hijo y se despidió.

-Crece fuerte y cuida a tu madre. Has que me sienta orgulloso de ti en todo momento. Y si algún día tienes novia, no titub…

Ranma Jr. pegó un salto tan fuerte y perfecto que aterrizó junto a su padre.

-Papi, ya tengo una notoria de esas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, en la guarde. Se llama Miko. Es mu gapa.

Ranma sonrió sorprendido y se preguntó si realmente sería capaz de perderse todas esas escena familiares que estaban aguardándole dentro del Dojo. Luego intentó ser lo más didáctico posible.

-Yo me refiero a una novia de verdad de esas con las que te besas y le dices te amo.

-Que sí, papi, que sí. Que ayé nos dimos un pescueso en la boca cuando la pofe no veía. Le dije "te amo" como me enseñó mami que tenía que hacé, sin ocultá mis sentipimientos.

Ranma sintió como si le partiera un rayo. Aquella últimas palabras y la facilidad con que la sangre de su sangre con tan solo dos las obedecía le avergonzaron a niveles nunca antes sentidos.

-Espera aquí, hijo. Papi, tiene que hablar con mami antes de que cometan el peor error de sus vidas.

-Ah, sí, meté la tarta en el micoonda. Eso me salió mu mal. No lo hagas nuca, papi.

Ranma se dirigió hasta la puerta intentando contener la risa.

_Si tan solo este chico hubiese estado antes…Qué fácil es deshacerse de los miedos y las tonterías hablando con él -_se repetía Ranma para sus adentros-. _¡Qué fácil que parece todo con él! _

Akane le aguardaba en su habitación con la carta todavía en las manos. No parecía enojada pero había perdido todo rasgo expresivo de amor o confianza. Frialdad absoluta.

-Has decidido venir. Veo que eres un hombre después de todo…

-Siento mi cobardía. Ahora que lo sabes, supongo que entenderás porq…

Akane interrumpió la media confesión con una sonora bofetada.

-Yo no sé nada, maldito engreido. Si soy una cornuda o no es algo que debes decirme tú a la cara. Ya no usaré esto -destrozó la tablet contra la pared- nunca más.

De sus ojos caían infinitas lágrimas que resbalaban hasta los labios. Ranma depositó los ojos en ellos y se entretuvo mirando como se los mordía intentando contener el llanto.

-Siento haberte hecho dudar de mi fidelidad con mis actos cobardes. Ojalá se tratara de algo tan sencillo. Tan banal, tan poco trágico. Mi problema…nuestro problema…es el niño.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Qué le pasa a Jr.?

-¿Sabes que no existe, verdad?

-Lo sé. Por eso te quiero aquí conmigo…para que juntos le hagamos existir.

Ranma tragó saliva.

-Soy un hombre y por eso te digo esto aquí y ahora cara a cara…aunque me parta el corazón. En el momento que quedes embarazada de él, el hechizo se romperá y Jr. volvera al sitio que le corresponde, a tu tripa. ¿Lo entiendes? Será como si le matáramos.

Akane se tapó la cara con los ojos.

-Es horrible, en verdad. Tiene que haber una solución. Tenerle sin que vuelva a su estado original…

Ranma prosiguió con su relato con cierto aplomo. Las palabras le dolían pero se las sabía de memoria.

-Solo se me ocurre uno. Dejar las cosas como están. Que siga siendo un niño que no existe por siempre. Dicho de otra manera. Tú y yo no debemos tener relaciones jamás.

Akane se llevó un dedo a las sienes y se puso a pensar.

-Creo que exageras, Ranma. Hay protecciones, anticonceptivos…

-No, en el momento en que formalicemos la relación no habrá protección que detenga la concepción del crío. Acuérdate de que te has bebido una pócima mágica de poder inimaginable. El hechizo simplemente destruirá todo obstáculo y guiará un espermatozoide mío hasta tu óvulo.

Akane alzó una mano en dirección a Ranma.

-Ahora no se me ocurre nada pero resolvámoslo juntos. Seguro que hay alguna manera de…

-¡No! -el joven se alejó hasta la ventana y le dio la espalda-. Te amo demasiado…te encuentro demasiado hermosa y sugerente como para confiar en mi por siempre. Un solo paso en falso y puede morir. Lo mejor será que no convivamos. Lo siento. Debo irme.

A continuación, pegó un salto idéntico al que había efectuado un poco antes Ranma Jr. y unos instantes después su figura se perdió en el horizonte.

-Ahora sí que me he quedado sola.

Fin del capítulo 9


	10. La reina de Los Que Saben

"El balcón de la soledad" como le llamaba Akane era el segundo contando desde la derecha, el que daba a la piecita de Kasumi. Desde que la hermana mayor se había marchado, la más pequeña de las Tendo solía pasarse horas trepada en sus barandas. Pasados unos minutos de rigor, la mirada solía perderse en el horizonte y los tobillos entrelazarse en los barrotes como los de una gata agazapada antes de saltar sobre su presa. El botín en cuestión era el paisaje de Nerima al atardecer. El mismo que solía admirar su prometido a escondidas. Un fascinante collage de color, movimiento y desconocidos en constante movimiento. Y por eso mismo le llamaba "el balcón de la soledad" porque solía contraponer las alegrías y tristezas de la vida de los demás con su lento esperar sobre la nada. No llegaba a aburrirse -demasiado acostumbrada estaba- pero tampoco se podía decir que vivía. Más bien, hibernaba. Una Penélope que de tan sola que se había quedado ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de destejer durante la noche lo que tejía durante el día.

Allí mismo, en aquella cápsula de tristeza, se aposentó Akane para intentar no perder de vista a Ranma. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se iba haciendo más pequeño hasta que casi no se distinguía del resto del paisaje.

-¿Ya e hora de comé? -murmuró Ranma Jr. que entre sueños se había levantado y asomaba desde la ventana de la otra habitación.

-Entra, hijo. Que te resfriarás. Mami irá contigo en un segundo.

-¿Poqué tienes agua en la cara, mami? ¿Tá chuvendo ota vé?

-No, hijo. No llueve. Es…estoy triste. A veces los adultos nos sentimos un poco solos y se nos escapan las lágrimas…claro que tú no sabes lo que es eso…cabezón…nada te duele…ni los golpes de tus compañeros ni los de la vida.

-So mu ferte…como papi.

Terminadas de pronunciar aquellas palabras, el chiquillo recordó todo lo que había vivido horas atrás y comenzó a agitar su cara a diestra y siniestra.

-¿Y papi? ¿Do tá?

-Se ha ido.

-No mentas, mami. Si tá allí -señaló muy lejos en el horizonte-. Le veo pefetamente. Tá con una uchacha gapa.

Akane apretó los dientes. De sobra sabía que su hijo tenía una vista prodigiosa. Que lo que para ella era un diminuto punto que se perdía en la nada a kilómetros de distancia, para su hijo era un conjunto de elementos que podía distinguir fácilmente unos de otros.

-¡Lo sabía! Maldito mentiroso, inventándose historias retorcidas. Tres años tardó en imaginarse una excusa así, el muy cobarde.

Ranma Jr. le miraba sin entender. Por suerte para Akane, el niño no comprendía la mitad de las palabras que había pronunciado.

-¿Qué es retusida, ma?

-Da igual. Primero dime qué están haciendo.

Ranma Jr. se puso en puntas de pie y se llevó las manos a la frente.

-Paece que tán fullando.

-¿¡Qué están qué!?

-Fullando, má. Papi dice que los adúlteros fullan un montó.

-¿¡Tu padre te ha enseñado esas…esas palabrotas?!

-Sí, ha dicho que aunque los adúlteros sean mayores y fullen en encontar su detino o no se qué, al final si tabajan mucho logan llegar a casa. ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí. ¡Fullar es humano!

-Fallar, hijo mío. ¡Fallar! ¡Qué mal hablas!

Con aquella explicación, el aura de combate de Akane descendió unos centímetros. Lo suficiente para que Ranma Jr. lo notara y dijera:

-Ben. Mamá quere jugá a peleas ota vez. Yo so papi y tú, tio Roga…Como te vuelvas a tanfomá en un cedo para engañá a mami…digo…a mi Akane…te vo a matá.

Por la cabeza de Akane se sucedieron millones de imágenes de los últimos años en cuestión de segundos, solo que esta vez, ordenadas en su correcta sucesión. Y sí, no cabía duda: Ryoga y _Pe-chan_ obviamente compartían una misma identidad. Hasta un nene ingenuo como su hijo era capaz de verlo. Llegado a este punto solo le quedaban dos opciones. Sentirse una mujer estúpida o echarle la culpa de todo a la falsedad innata de los hombres: Ranma y Ryoga y por tanto, odiar al género al completo a partir de entonces. De más está decir, que Akane optó por la segunda. Y puesto que Ryoga justo entonces no estaba presente, Ranma, para variar, tuvo que hacer frente a la injusta furia de su prometida.

-Vamos, hijo. Ahora mismo me guiarás hasta donde está tu padre y esa jovencita guapa y voluptuosa -con esos adjetivos recordaba ella que Ranma Jr. le había descripto-.

-¿Boludosa? No paece tonta. Papi dice que las mujeres más iteligentes son las de senos pofundos. ¿Tú cómo los tienes, mami? Yo los tengo pequeños.

-Tú no tienes de eso, tontito mío -rechinó los dientes Akane.

-Que sí. Cuando sea mayó, dice papá que me crecerán los senos que tengo dentro del cráneo.

-¡Ah! ¡Los sesos!

-Eso també.

A continuación madre e hijo se desplazaron en línea recta durante al menos dos kilómetros y luego empezaron a zigzaguear en dirección norte por varias callejuelas hasta que por fin, arribaron a la zona más alta de Nerima.

-Allí, mami, allí tan.

No sabría bien cómo explicar hasta que punto se le estrujó el alma a Akane. Cómo el temblor que pudo observarse primero en las rodillas, luego en los codos y finalmente en el resto de articulaciones, era solo una décima parte de las malas vibraciones que resonaban por cada pasaje oculto de su humanidad. "Allí", "allí" como aseguraba su hijo, estaban Ranma y Kasumi. De la mano. Por eso Ranma Jr. la había descripto como una chica guapa. Nunca antes había visto a su tía.

_No. No con ella. No puedo perderle con ella. Que se lo lleve la desvergonzada de Shampoo o la loca de Kodachi pero no ella_ -murmuró entre lágrimas-_. Ella no, por favor_._Que mi corazón es pequeñito. Que no cabe tanto dolor. Haberme matado en las fosas de Jusenkyo. Lo prefiero. Morir por un desgraciado pero sin saberlo, creyendo que es puro y bueno. Pero el desengaño…¡cuánto más doloroso es que la misma muerte!_

Akane se mantuvo en su estado de total estupefacción durante un cuarto de hora más, mientras Kasumi no dejaba de sostener la mano abierta y franca de Ranma. Sus dedos describían regulares caricias concéntricas que se iniciaban en su dedo índice y acababan en la unión del anular con la palma. Ranma separó los labios un poco. Y Kasumi hizo lo propio. Frente a frente, mirada contra mirada, mirándose como si nada más existiera. Ni el mundo, ni prometidas, ni hermanas pequeñas.

-¿Y dices que has vuelto a soñar lo mismo, Ranma? ¿Qué de los ojos de Akane brotaban plumas de gaviota en lugar de lágrimas?

-Sí, es la tercera noche seguida. Algo tendrá que significar.

Kasumi le soltó la mano.

-Te he leido el futuro en la palma y en los ojos. No cabe duda. Se trata de una premonición. Un cambio importante en la vida de Akane.

Ranma intentó tartamudear una pregunta.

-¿Pe…

-No -le interrumpió Kasumi-. No puedo confesarte su significado hasta que seas uno de nosotros, de _Los Que Saben_. Pronto dará inicio la guerra con madre. Para ese entonces deberás tomar una decisión. O aliado o enemigo.

Ranma meneó la cabeza. No le odiaba. No podía hacerlo. Si más que cuñada le consideraba una hermana. Y sin embargo, la fiereza en los ojos delataba hostilidad. Llegado el momento no dudaría en usar la fuerza, de ser necesario…

-Mi hijo…no le metáis en esto.

Kasumi le dio la espalda.

-No es tu hijo. No existe. ¿Qué sentido tiene aferrarse a la mentira? Déjale ir. Le harás un bien a todos. Sobre todo a mi hermana. A veces parece que delira, hablando sola con un fantasma.

Cuando Akane se oyó nombrar ya no pudo ocultar su presencia ni su aura de combate.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría, hermana? ¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido?

Ningún músculo de la cara de Kasumi se movió. Su total inexpresividad, tan ajena a la candorosas miradas de ternura que solía regalarles en el pasado, sobrecogió a ambos, Ranma y Akane, y les sumió en el silencio.

-No me pasó nada. Solo que ahora ya no soy Kasumi. Puedes inclinarte ante la nueva reina de _Los Que Saben_ y rendirme pleitesía.

Fin del Capítulo 10.


	11. La niña que vive en el corazón

Desde luego Akane no se inclinó ante Kasumi. A decir verdad, no le importó demasiado el violento cambio en su hermana. Otra cosa le molestaba aún más y le impedía ocuparse de lo realmente importante.

-Veo que tenéis que hablar entre hermanas. Será mejor que os deje solas.

_Si será cretino_ -pensó Akane sin desviar la mirada del imposible marido que se alejaba-. _Incluso usa a Kasumi como excusa para escapar de mi_.

-Tú también, Akane. Tendrás que decidir tarde o temprano. O de mi lado, o del de madre.

Pero Akane no respondió tan solo se retiró llevando a Ranma Jr en brazos, dormido. El muy cabezón, como solía llamarle la madre, se quedaba siempre dormido si le dejaban más de un minuto a solas y aburrido.

_Ya no. Ya no volveré nunca a confiar en un hombre. Viviré en un templo…o en el Dojo mismo, sola…Lejos del machismo, la estupidez de sus palabras falsas…sus actos arrogantes sin sentido. Ya no volveré a sonreir con cara de niña enamoradiza. A partir de ahora dejo de ser una mujer, tan solo seré una madre…_

-¡Mira qué bien! -pronunció con amargura la voz de una niñita que Akane no lograba ver-. ¡Mira qué bien! -insisitió-. Al tonto de mi hermano le dejas nacer y a mi que me parta un rayo.

Akane abrió bien los ojos y trató de rastrear el escondite de la estúpida -¿Nabiki?- que le estaba jugando una broma. No estaba de humor para tonterías. Demasiada tristeza que lavar en su corazón. Demasiados desengaños que olvidar.

-¿Quién eres?

-Venga mamá, no te hagas la tonta. ¿No has visto lo bueno que está papi? Sus músculos, sus…brrr…que me ahogo de solo pensarlo. ¿De verdad creías que solo tendrías un hijo con él? Si ya os imagino dale que dale día y noche.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué dices que eres hija mía si hablás así? Más bien pareces hija de Shampoo.

-¡Siiiiiiiii, Shampooo! -se escuchó el ruido de sus palmas batiéndose una contra otra-. Eso sería genial. Una madre como Dios manda. Guapa y femenina. Que me enseñe a peinarme y pintarme las uñas. Ir de compras… ¡Ay! Ya lo veo…dos o tres vestiditos nuevos por día…pero no. El tonto de papi te eligió a ti. Así que aquí estoy en tu corazón. Ya sabes…donde vivimos los niños antes de ser concebidos. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que tuve que consolar a Ranma Jr porque creía que no iba a nacer nunca? "Mami no madura má" "Mami e una deconcoserada", etc. Luego, le tocó bajar al útero a él…¿Y a mí? ¿Cómo crees que voy a nacer yo si te olvidas de los hombres?

Akane intentó centrarse en despertar. Porque estaba soñanado, ¿no? La escena parecía demasiado ridícula como para ser real. ¡Una hija pija que no existía le estaba atacando la moral desde dentro de su propio corazón!

-Desde luego no eres hija mía. No hablando y pensando así y aunque lo fueras…¿cómo es que puedes hablarme? Ranma Jr no pronunció palabra hasta el año y medio.

-Puffff, no me compareces con ese negado. ¿Cómo va a hablarte desde el corazón si es incapaz ahora mismo de pronunciar dos palabras seguidas bien? Yo soy chica, ¿vale? Mientras él se la pasaba jugando a patearte por dentro, yo me dediqué a estudiar. Yo no tengo la culpa si ese es tonto y yo...

-Jovencita -le interrumpió la madre-, no hables así de tu hermano.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? ¡Le prefieres a él! Siempre le defiendes. Le haces nacer primero y luego, esto. Y una cosa más, mami. Que te estoy viendo desde dentro y no tienes ningún problema hormonal. Eres simplemente gorda. ¡Gorda, gorda, gorda!

-¡Dios! El otro heredó su fuerza y esta su maldad lingüística.

-Tú eres la mala que no me quieres hacer nacer. ¿Tan difícil es ir y decirle: ·Guapo, tú tenías razón y yo no. Enrollémosnos"?

-Jamás le diría algo así.

-¿No te parece guapo?

-Bueno, sí.

-¿Tenías razón en desconfiar de él?

-Nn..no.

-¿Y quieres enrollarte con él, verdad? ¿Y quién no? Si es un bomboncito.

-A mí me parece que tienes las hormonas muy disparadas para ser alguien que ni a feto llega.

-Y tú un cerebro muy pequeño para ser un adulto. Parece mentira que yo sin haber sido concebida sepa más sobre los hombres que tú. Son todos creídos de la boca para fuera e inseguros en el interior. Un solo cumplido bien dado y será tu esclavo para siempre.

Y así se pasaron unos veinte minutos más discutiendo sobre todos y cada unos de los temas que se les ocurrió hasta que Akane no aguantó más y sacó a relucir su mazo.

-Eres…eres…igual que tu padre. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Claro, que soy guapa.

-No, que por fin, cuando le dé una orden a un Saotome engreido, este va a tener que obedecerme porque…atención al dato…soy tu madre. Tu padre es un caso perdido pero tú vas a tener que hacerme caso.

-Como si pudieras obligarme…

-Claro que puedo porque conozco tu punto débil: eres tan ingenua como tu padre. ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que no te gusta la comida picante? Pues creo que durante el embarazo -porque tú definitivamente vas a nacer, engreidita mía- me voy a antojar de muchos platos a base de guindillas…veo que guardas silencio. Mejor. Ya vas aprendiendo quién manda aquí. ¿Sabes qué? Será mejor que empecemos de nuevo desde el principio. Te vas a llamar…

Fin del capítulo 11.

Miniencuesta: Nombre de la hermana de Ranma Jr.

La verdad, estimados lectores, es que todavía no se me ha ocurrido ningún nombre para esta pequeñaja insolente. Se aceptan sugerencias. El ganador, es decir el que proponga en un review el mejor nombre, tendrá derecho también a elegir cuál de los siguiente misterios se resolverá en el próximo capítulo.

1) ¿Cómo escapó Ranma de la otra dimensión?

2) ¿Cómo se convirtió Kasumi en la reina de Los Que Saben?

3) ¿Qué saben Los Que Saben?

4) ¿Quién es más fuerte: Ranma padre o Ranma hijo?

5) ¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones del maestro Happossai?

6) ¿Qué fue de la vida de Kimiko?

7) ¿Se liaron finalmente Nabiki y Shinosuke?

8) ¿Cuándo aparecerá Nodoka (tarde o temprano tiene que aparecer)?

9) ¿Para qué sirve realmente el Ranma-note?

10) ¿Qué pasaría si invertimos las polaridades del Ranma-note? ¿Se convertirá en un Akane-note?


	12. Lecciones para ligar

-_Te llamarás…Seiko…porque _-aunque irrespetuosa-_ eres sincera._

_-No, no, no. No me gusta. Al otro le ponés el nombre de papi. ¿Y a mí esta mierda? Yo quiero llamarme Akane Jr._

_-¿Igual que yo? Pero si soy gorda…¿no te acuerdas?_

_-Bueno, o algo parecido; Akako por ejemplo. Preferiría llamarme "Ranma Jr." pero por mucho que me miro no tengo nada ahí abajo. No sé si me entiendes._

_-Bueno, Ranko es el nombre femenino de tu padre…_

_-Jo, está muy gastado. Desde luego, no estás en la onda, mami. Tengo que tener un nombre MO-DER-NO y COOL, un nombre que a los chicos les guste repetir mientras piensan en mis curvas._

_-Déjate de curvas que ni has nacido. Eres una pervertida como tu padre…¿Qué te parece Mayura?_

_-No sé…ese está mejor…pero…¡Hostia, que viene papi! Dejémoslo para después._

Akane giró el pescuezo en todas direcciones. La casa entera permanecía en silencio.

_-¿De dónde sacas semejante tontería? No le veo por ningún lado._

_-Jo, mami. Pues explica entonces por qué de pronto te late tan fuerte el corazón que me estás aturdiendo._

Akane se encogió de hombros. La muy cabroncita era peor que el Ranma-note. No le dejaba pasar una. Efectivamente, se alteraba con facilidad cuando Ranma se le acercaba. Pero hasta entonces daba igual. Podía ignorar aquel sentimiento sin que nadie se enterara ni mucho menos se lo echaran en cara.

-¡_Vino papi, vino papi! ¡Por fin voy a nacer! ¡Por fin!_

Akane procuró tragar saliva y no pensar. Los comentarios de la pequeña -tanto los hirientes como los simplemente fuera de tono- empezaban a ocasionarle más vergüenza aún que el hipotético encuentro carnal con el padre de la engreidita -como había decidido llamarle a falta de un nombre formal-. De pronto, su corazón se detuvo una milésima de segundo. Creía haberle visto fuera, en el balcón. Se asomó. Sin duda estaba allí.

-_Anda, mami. Sal. Es tu oportunidad de seducirle._

_-¿Seducirle yo? Eso es un trabajo para tu madre ideal, Shampoo. Yo no sé hacer esas cosas._

_-Al contrario mami. Tienes la tonta idea de que seducir es mentir. Cuando en realidad simplemente se trata de todo lo contrario: de potenciar las cosas buenas de uno y otro y dejar de lado las malas. Por eso le tienes tú. Porque Shampoo no sabe seducirle. Más bien le atemoriza. ¿A quién se le ocurre refregarse indecentemente sobre un chico tímido? Lo que les gusta a los muchachos es que les inflen el ego sin asustarles. Dile un cumplido._

_-¿Como qué? ¿Que es guapo? Me moriría de vergüenza._

_-No, no, no. Pareces tonta, mami. El cumplido tiene que ser sincero. ¿Cuándo has demostrado tú interés por los chicos guapos o por verte guapa tú? Eso a lo sumo le funcionaría a Shampoo. Tienes que encontrar algo en lo que solo tú reines y que ambos disfruten. Y luego, el cumplido. Por ejemplo, Ukyo siempre le dice que es un buen comedor y le funciona porque claro, como ella sí sabe cocinar…_

Akane volvió a asomarse a la ventana. Era una noche fea y lluviosa. Las nubes cubrían buena parte del cielo pero aún así, de cuando en cuando la luz de la luna dibujaba perfectamente el contorno de Ranma. Se le percibía claramente, calmo, sereno, ajeno a su yo habitual.

_¿Por qué no entra? ¿debería salir yo? _-pensó Akane-. _A lo mejor me espía el muy pervertido. O se asustó oyéndome hablar sola. No le culpo. Ni yo mismo me lo creo. ¿Por qué es todo tan difícil con…?_

De pronto, la voz de Ranma resonó por toda la casa.

-Akane, Akane, ¿estás despierta? Me ha parecido oir voces. ¿No se te habrá colado algún enemigo? Recuerda que Ranma Jr. atraerá a partir de ahora a muchos psicópatas obsesionados con ser el más fuerte. Debes protegerle. Akane, ¿me oyes?

Tan fuerte gritó y con tanta insistencia que al final la jovencita abrió las puertas del blacón y le invitó a pasar mientras la vocecita de su futura hija volvía a explotar en su cabeza con un reproche anticlimax.

-_Espera, mami. Que te conozco como si yo te hubiera parido a ti. ¿Vas a ignorar su preocupación por vuestra seguridad, verdad? Solo te vas a centrar en lo que de forma muy retorcida pudo interpretarse como un insulto. En que él no confía en tu fuerza para defender al tato. Cada vez que haces eso, yo estoy un paso más lejos de nacer. Que lo sepas._

Akane pensó en una y mil respuestas que le parecieron brillantes al principio pero que la pequeña refutaba con facilidad asombrosa. Hasta que no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a la evidencia de que no tenía razón. Que en el fondo estaba siendo egoista con Ranma, la niña y con ella misma. Luego se dirigió directamente hacia su futuro marido y le habló:

-¿Puedes enseñarme a dar una patada alta, de esas que tu das?

Ranma resopló con cierto aire de desagrado.

-¿Desde cuando necesitas tú de ayuda para pelear?

_-Esto no está funcionando. Si es evidente que me odia. ¿Cómo se me ocurre hacerle caso a una vocecita que ni cuerpo ni experiencia en la vida tiene? Tonta de mi._

-_Tranquila, mami. No le mires a la cara. Observa sus puños. De tan fuerte que los aprieta parece que se encontrara frente a Ryoga. Está a la defensiva. Refuerza el cumplido con un contacto -mano sobre el hombro, por ejemplo- y justifica tu cambio de actitud de forma creible._

-Por favor -le acarició el antebrazo-, desde que quedé embarazada de Ranma Jr. no entreno adecuadamente. No tengo tiempo. Mírame bien -se señaló los brazos-; mira los resultados. No he perdido técnica pero estoy como oxidada. Si…si pudiera aprender alguna nueva técnica, creo que me bastaría para suplir la falta de fuerza…por lo menos hasta que recupere la forma. Por eso te lo pido a ti: el maestro tiene que ser alguien más fuerte que la alumna. Solo tú podrías ayudarme.

Ranma se paró justo detrás de Akane sin decir palabra y le cogió del tobillo con una mano. Luego lo levantó todo lo que pudo mientras le sostenía con el otro brazo por la cintura.

-Tienes que procurar llegar a este punto sin perder el equilibrio. Solo necesitas precisión. Si utilizas demasiada fuerza, te caerás.

_-Me ha…me ha abrazado. ¿Está...? ¿Está funcionando?_

_-Claro, mami. A papi aquellas últimas palabras se le colaron por los oídos y se deslizaron suavemente por dentro de su cuerpo hasta depositarse en el centro mismo de sus inseguridades. En eso consiste seducir. En tirar abajo sus barreras mentales. En recordarle lo guapa que eres y lo felices que podríais ser si estuvierais juntos._

_-Pero no es un contacto verdadero. Le he mentido para que lo hiciera._

_-¿Segura, mami? Porque que yo sepa, él sí es más fuerte que tú. Y tú sí que necesitabas ayuda para dominar la técnica esa de marimacho peleona que te gusta tanto practicar._

_-Bueno, supongo que no es mentira del todo. Pero cuando se lo pedí, mi verdadero objetivo era lograr este contacto físico y no, realmente aprender._

_-Cada vez que le miras, sé que piensas: "te amo" porque te oigo pero luego no separas los labios; no se lo dices. Es entonces, cuando callas, que realmente mientes. Si la seducción solo se basara en mentiras no te funcionaría. Por el contrario, ahora papi y tú estáis más colorados que un tomate y eso es porque los sentimientos de ambos son verdaderos. Bueno, os dejo intimidad. Me voy a dormir._

_-Espera… _

_-Tranqui, mami. Si me necesitas, grita "Mayura" y volveré. Lo estuve hablando con el tato y…bueno…es el único nombre que pronuncia más o menos bien. Y no te preocupes por la maldición. Al tato no le pasara nada que nazco yo seguro. Y nada de usar protección. Esos es para mojigatas. Cuando me despierte ya seré un bebé en el mundo real…un bebé real…real…por fin._

_-No, no iremos tan lejos. No me dejes sola con ese perver…_

Fin del capítulo 12.

Muchas gracias a todos los que participaron del concurso-encuesta: a Minefine7, a Fiorela, a Hellen 85M, a la "h"alumna, a HachikoLovePaulinne y Calvomeneses. Y como lo prometido es deuda, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Nodoka.


	13. Nodoka vs Mayura

Siete horas y seis minutos después, Ranma despertó con Akane a su lado. Todavía resonaban en él las últimas palabras de su mujer -¿porque era su mujer, no? ¿Ya podían considerarse así después de todo-. Aquellas benditas palabras a las que no pudo oponer ninguna resistencia continuaban enterneciéndole el corazón: "Ven conmigo -le repetía Akane-. Aunque sea por una vez, no te preocupes por las consecuencias; sé de buena fuente que no pasará nada malo".

¡Siete horas, seis minutos y treinta y siete segundos! ¡Hacía Siete horas, seis minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos el recato de Akane resbaló entre sus brazos y piernas por primera vez! Incluso dormido, Ranma no había dejado de contar los segundos de esta nueva vida que comenzaba a saborear.

-Akane, despierta.

La jovencita ni se inmutó.

-Vete a tu cama, pequeño. Todavía es de noche.

-Soy yo, pechopla…digo…Akane. Es normal que nos confundas…supongo que habrás compartido sábanas con ese renacuajo más veces que conmigo.

Akane se levantó de golpe, sobresaltada. Algunos mechones le tapaban el ojo izquierdo y resto de sus pelos revueltos formaban un pequeño remolino sobre la almohada.

-Yo…

-¿Pensabas que era un sueño, verdad? Que nada de esto ocurrió…que la sensación de bienestar que provoca que tus labios se estiren de oreja a oreja se debía solo a un sueño. ¡Ya lo sé! Seguro que sueñas siempre conmigo.

-Calla, engreido. Que me lo estás arruinando…Además, es verdad: Ranma Jr. suele despertarme por las noches más o menos a estas horas.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. Sí que sueñas conmigo.

Akane se puso un camisón.

-Será mejor que te vistas. No querrás que nos sorprenda así. Ahora eres padre.

-No te preocupes, tonta. Recuerda que somos especialistas en ocultar nuestros sentimientos.

Akane echó un último vistazo al torso desnudo de su marido -porque más le valía que mañana arreglara la situación ¿no? ¿no?- y le tiró una camisa por la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué te pasa?! Ayer no me tratabas tan mal. Decías que…

-¡Uy! Calla… -exclamó Akane llevándose una mano a la frente- que se te subirá a la cabeza. Ya te veo venir, creído. Eso que te dije se me escapó y jamás volverás a oirlo de estos labios -se los señaló apoyando las yemas de los dedos índice y mayor sobre ellos.

Pero Ranma ya ni le veía, tan solo daba saltitos por la habitación repitiendo: "¿Cómo era? ¿cómo era?". Con cada frase Akane se iba quitando la modorra y comenzaba a enfurecerse.

-¿Y tú qué…? No has dicho nada pero bien que se te caía la baba. No te vengas ahora a hacer el galán…

-¡Ah sí! -interrumpió Ranma con picardía-. "¡Mi hombre entre los hombres!"

-Calla, tonto.

Ranma se levantó de la cama y se acomodó la camisa. Luego se dirigió al baño, canturreando: "soy un hombre entre los hombres; sí que lo soy; la marimacho por fin lo sabe".

-¡Engreido!

-Perdona, perdona…-se asomó otra vez desde el baño-, no es mi culpa ser tan masculino.

Akane se acercó hasta Ranma balanceando las caderas, juguetona, con los brazos entrelazados por detrás y una más que extraña expresión de tranquilidad, teniendo en cuenta el volumen de su aura de combate.

-¿Sabes qué, querido? Podrá parecer, peleando así, que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros…pero hay una enorme diferencia…ahora no me da vergüenza darte con el mazo allí abajo -señaló su entrepierna-. ¿ENTIENDES?

Ranma rio intentando no darle importancia. Su mueca de terror, sin embargo, daba a entender todo lo contrario.

-No serías capaz. Bueno, supongo…

Como única respuesta Akane se balanceó un poco más. Solo lo suficiente para que Ranma espiara lo que escondía entre sus brazos tras la espalda: su mazo.

-¿Quieres probarme?

-Será mejor que baje a preparar el desayuno -contestó mientras se precipitaba velozmente por las escaleras.

_Mejor así_ -pensó Akane-_. Tengo que ganar el control de esta casa antes de que nazca la engreidita. O estaré perdida._

A lo lejos se escuchaban los pequeños pasitos de Ranma Jr y la inconfundible voz de su padre susurrándole cosas.

-¡Ben! -gritó el nene de pronto-. Papi dice que hoy po fin apenderé lo que ez un vedadero dezayuno.

Unos instantes después Ranma se incorporó en el exterior de la casa. No sabía bien cómo ni cuando, pero le habían enviado a volar de un mazazo. _Parece que después de todo sí que me quiere… _-pensó-, _me ha dado solamente en el estómago._

Una sombra familiar miraba a su lado la escenita con mirada tierna.

-¡Madre! ¿Qué haces allí fuera? ¿Y toda empapada?

-Lo siento, hijo. Es que llegué ayer a la noche cuando todavía llovía y os vi tan acaramelados "practicando" esa patada alta que "tantas ganas" tenía mi nuera que le enseñaras…

Akane le hizo pasar y le susurró al oído.

-Me ha costado años pedirle que me la mostrara.

_Bien machito después de todo_ -pensó Nodoka- _con una sonrisa. El catarro que me he cogido sin duda ha valido la pena._

-Ben, ota abela pa peleá -exclamó un exultante Ranma Jr cuando le vio entrar.

De pronto, el filo de la Katana de doña Saotome se hizo visible.

-¿Y este quién es? ¿Por qué me llama abuela? Imagino que no será vuestro hijo.

Ranma se colocó delante de Akane.

-Es verdad, madre. Es nuestro…A decir verdad…yo me he ido a entrenar los últimos tres años así que recién ahora le he conocido…

_Si serás gallina, Ranma…_ -pensó la muchacha- _cuando te pusiste delante de mí pensé que me defenderías…pero me estás mandando al frente a mí sola._

-Akane -la katana se desenfundó un poco más-, puedes explicarme por qué no me has contado nada. Tres años es un tiempo más que suficiente para informar a tu suegra de que es abuela. Puedo entender que lo ocultaras los primeros meses, no fuera cosa de que lo perdieras…pero ¿y luego?

Ranma ya se encontraba escondido por detrás de su prometida -porque luego de esto su status bajaba otra vez a prometida ¿no?-, mientras el aura de combate de Akane volvió a incrementarse.

_Ahora verás, tonto cobarde._

-Lo siento señora Saotome -le dio un empujón a Ranma para volver a colocarlo por delante-. No le he dicho nada a usted porque cuando Ranma se fue, me abandonó. Dijo que rompía nuestro compromiso y que no volvería jamás.

La katana se desenfundó casi hasta la mitad.

-¡Ranma!

_¿Con que esas tenemos, tonta marimacho? Pues a decir mentiras no me ganarás._

-Lo siento, madre. Dije eso porque Akane me dio a entender que el hijo no era mío.

_Toma. Chúpate esa mandarina, pechoplano._

Akane de pronto se vio cara a cara con su casi suegra y muy cerca del resplandor de una katana que ya mostraba dos tercios de su filo.

-Le he mentido, señora Saotome…porque…porque…porque este idiota seguía tonteando con cuanta chica se le cruzara. Una cosa era ser cornuda como prometida y otra mucho más inaceptable, serlo como su mujer.

La katana terminó de desenfundarse.

-¡Ranma!

-En realidad, madre, lo hacía para fastidiarle porque ella decía que no quería casarse conmigo porque…porque…un débil "Saotome" era poca cosa para una "Tendo" fuerte como ella.

El filo de la katana de Nodoka se posó sobre el cuello de Akane.

-¿En serio, querida? ¿Así que los Saotome te parecen "débiles"?

De pronto, una vocecita nasal y pequeñita se oyó desde unos centímetros por debajo del mismo estómago de Akane.

-¡Basta! ¡Por Dios! ¿No podéis dejar de mentir ni aún después de…bueno, ya sabéis…Por una vez que me encuentro a gusto…será mejor que nazca ya y arregle todo este embrollo.

Nodoka se agachó hasta poner la cara a la altura del vientre de Akane, mientras le pinchaba suavemente con la katana.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mayura, tu nieta que está por nacer.

-Akane -miró hacia arriba-. Tu vientre dice tonterías.

-Mira qué bien. Mira qué bien. La abuela se cree que existan unas fuentes mágicas en china que transforma a la gente en cosas raras, que estos dos tontos sean capaces de decirse "te amo", que un feto le hable, pero no, que yo sea su nieta.

Nodoka volvió a mirar el vientre de Akane.

-Visto así, tiene sentido…dentro del sinsentido que es la vida de mi hijo desde que se lo enconmendé al inútil de mi marido.

-Abue…cuenta hasta tres y clava la "katana de las realidades" en el suelo…yo apareceré junto a ella.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Tenía dos opciones. O quedarme a esperar eternamente que estos dos se arreglaran o espabilar e informarme un poco. Ahora elige tú, abue, o les obligas a practicar seppuku a mis padres o me haces nacer y nos vamos de compras a un shopping. ¿Sabes? Necesitaré mucha ropa. La tonta de mi madre no me ha comprado nada todavía.

-Si serás -interrumpió Akane dándose un golpecito en las tripas-. ¿Cómo quieres que te compre nada si te hemos concebido ayer?

-Una madre de verdad, compra la ropa de su niña mucho antes de concebirla. Se prepara durante lustros. ¿Verdad, abue?

Nodoka asintió con la cabeza.

-En mi caso, es verdad, Akane. Todavía guardo un montón de vestiditos que había preparado, por si Ranma me salía niña.

Akane miró a Ranma.

-Irónico, ¿verdad?

-Déjame en paz, pechoplano.

Ranma Jr. repitió al instante: "Mami es una pechiopano".

-Mira lo que haces -protestó la madre-. Le malcrías.

-Abue -susurró Mayura-. Propongo que me hagas nacer ya. Y nosotras dos, las maduras de la familia nos vayamos a ver ese ajuar que me tienes prometido. Cuando estos tres inmaduros pelean, puede estar horas rompiendo cosas.

Al día siguiente Ranma Jr. se acercó a sus padres.

-Mami, la tata dice que soy un "mutachoche" y que ella es "moderna".

-Desde luego, muchachote mío, que tu tata debe de creer eso, la muy engreida.

-Dice que cuando crezca será aún mejor moderna y desfilará por París y Milán…

-Ahhhh -le interrumpió Akane-. Modelo.

-Ella dijo "moderna".

Akane iba a explicarle que a veces o casi siempre él entendía mal las cosas que decían los demás, cuando de pronto una niña de cinco años irrumpió en la sala, ataviada con una corona de papel y una toalla como capa.

-Atención, atención. Dejad paso a la reina de las modernas que está desfilando.

-¿Lo ves, mami? Dice "moderna".

Akane se enterneció. Si ya le costaba trabajo entender que su hija recién nacida se hubiese saltado el embarazo de nueves meses y los primeros cinco años de vida, más le costaba asimilar que su personalidad -tan bien definida y asentada-, ya no era una especie de sueño que le acosaba desde su interior, sino una dulce realidad. La katana de las realidades, el arma mágica de los Saotome que tan bien guardaba Nodoka, le había dado el aspecto que ella deseaba, es decir el de la hermana mayor. Nada de esto le importaba ahora a Akane; su hijita de un día por fin había cometido su primer error. Era hora de machacarle. Pero no directamente; eso sería cruel. Mucho mejor sería usar un desvío.

-Hijo -se dirigió a Ranma Jr.-, se dice "modelo". "Moderna" es otra cosa.

-Abrid paso, abrid paso -chilló más fuerte Mayura-. Que pasa la reina de las MO-DER-NAS.

Ranma no tardó en aparecer en escena con una cara de padre tonto y primerizo que no lograba contener la baba que le caía a chorros.

-Disculpe la tardanza su majestad moderna.

Akane le susurró al oído:

-¿No vas a corregirle? Va a crecer pedante como el padre así.

-¿Para qué debería corregirle si ha salido como la madre: incapaz de reconocer un error?

-Ranma, por favor, no empieces…que ya te veo venir, no empieces.

Mayura se interpuso entre ambos padres.

-Los plebeyos podéis discutir después, ahora es tiempo de servir a vuestra reina.

Ranma volvió a mirar a su hijita regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, una que jamás le había siquiera esbozado a la madre.

-¿Y qué quiere mi princesita?

-Reina, papi, reina. Que soy una reina. Las princesitas no mandan. Solo se quedan esperando a su príncipe azul por años.

-Vale, ¿qué quiere mi reina?

-Ir al zoológico.

Ranma y Akane se miraron durante un instante y luego actuaron por primera vez como un equipo.

-Lo siento, hija, pero tu padre es alérgico a muchos de los animales que tienen encerrados allí.

-Y tu madre tiene que ir al dentista hoy. Si quieres te llevo yo, que estoy libre, a otro sitio.

Mayura extendió los labios todo lo que pudo y luego los frunció hasta generar el mejor de los pucheros que una niña de cinco años pudiera imaginar.

-Entiendo, papi. Mami prefiere ir a ver al dentista guapo antes de venir con nosotros.

La ceja izquierda de Ranma se arqueó levemente. No mucho pero desde luego, la niña manipuladora, la pequeña Nabikita, notó el detalle al instante.

-El otro día leí en una revista que muchas jóvenes van a hacerse revisiones innecesarias solo para que un doctor guapo les vea desnudas.

_¿El otro día? _-pensó Akane-._ Si solo tienes "un día" de vida, tontita mía. Nadie es tan ridículamente idiota como para caer en eso._

Y sin embargo el rostro de Ranma rebozaba esa seriedad que solo mostraba cuando se enfrentaba a un enemigo muy fuerte.

-¿Cuándo tienes cita con el doctor Tofu?

-¿A santo de qué me nombras a ese, ahora? ¡Idiota!

Mayura tiró de la falda de Akane.

-Mami, ese doctor es bueno. Por qué no lo llevas a papi para que le cure el miedo a los animales…digo…la alergia…

Media hora después, los cuatro aparecieron como quien no quiere la cosa en el zoológico.

Ranma repetía entre estornudo y estornudo: "¡Atchuuuus! ¿Lo ves, tonta? Atchuuuus. Soy alérgico. Y no les tengo miedo, eh. Ni un poquito. Atchuuus".

-Uy, caraaaaamba -le respondía la pequeñaja-. Se ve que me he equivocado. Bueeeeeno, ya que estamos aquí…mira tato, animales.

-Beeeen -exclamó Ranma Jr. y se perdió en el horizonte del parque-. Ambos padres procuraron buscarle sin remedio. Cada tanto se le adivinaba dentro de una u otra jaula por el inconfundible sonido de un animal quejándose acompañado del famoso grito de guerra del pequeño: ¡qué divertio!

Al final se pasaron la tarde entera allí. Y ya por la noche, Nodoka se hizo cargo del lamentable estado de su hijo.

-¿Quién te manda a ti a hacerle caso a una mocosa por muy bonita que sea? ¿Quién es el adulto tú o ella?

-Lo siento, madre, atchuuuus. Al principio iba bien la cosa, parecía que juntos, Akane y yo podríamos con ella pero luego con dos palabritas bien puestas nos engatuzó.

Nodoka miró a ambos con ternura.

-Un consejo, hijos míos. O aprendéis ya a trabajar en equipo, a que vuestra voz y vuestras órdenes sean una, o jamás seréis buenos padres. Especialmente, Mayura, os tomará el pelo a cada rato.

Dichas estas palabras, Nodoka cogió su katana que seguía clavada en el suelo y la envainó.

-Creo que mi trabajo aquí se ha acabado por el momento. Ya os visitaré la semana que viene, si os parece bien…a propósito, Akane, ¿a qué se refería mi nieto cuando dijo que yo era "su otra abela"?

-…

-Perdona no debí mencionártela. Ese muchachito entiende todo al revés…pero por un momento me alegré. Pensé que por fin había reaparecido. Nada me gustaría más, aunque fuera por última vez, que enfrentar mi "katana de la realidad" a sus mazos mágicos. Nunca os lo confesé porque tenía miedo que rehuyerais vuestro compromiso, pero en nuestra juventud tu madre y yo éramos grandes rivales.

Fin del capítulo 13.


	14. Se acerca la batalla final

En el cuarto de huéspedes dos sombras terribles se examinaban una a otra sin osar a mover un músculo. La primera que terminara de analizar las fortalezas y debilidades de la otra se llevaría el primer round y gobernaría desde entonces la futura relación entre ellas. Por primera vez desde que habían nacido, se enfrentaban a un rival de su calibre, al que, raro en ellas, no atacaban con palabras. Su principal herramienta, su infalible arma secreta para vencer había sido sellada por su rival y viceversa. Un adjetivo mal colocado, un verbo mal entonado o una frase dicha con el ritmo inadecuado podía dar paso a la segura derrota.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así, Akane?

-Creo que al menos cuarenta minutos -sonrió la jovencita, contenta de ir recuperando poco a poco a su familia.

-¿Sabes al menos a qué volvió Nabiki? -insistió Ranma- ¿Piensa quedarse?

-No pude enterarme; ella iba a hablarme pero justo se topó con Mayura. Yo no osaría interrumpirles si estuviera en tu lugar. Además ya sabemos la respuesta. Fuera cual fuera su motivación al venir, luego de esto, seguro que se queda.

Ranma se sentó de cuclillas a observar el espectáculo. Podría parecerle a una persona normal que no ocurría nada, que tan solo jugaban a las estatuas humanas. Pero no para Ranma, un artista marcial hecho y derecho, que bien sabía disfrutar de aquellos infinitos tanteos entre oponentes de similares fuerzas. Al otro artista marcial de la casa con verdadero instinto para la lucha, Ranma Jr., la escena no podía resultarle más aburrida. Correteaba saltando y haciendo morisquetas entre ambas mujeres, procurando llamar su atención. El estorbo era ignorado por las contendientes sin dejar de desafiarse con la mirada y sin desviar la vista hacia el pequeño ni una sola vez. Por fin, una de ellas, la más experimentada, habló.

-Sobrina.

-Tía.

-¿Qué te parece una tregua?

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué me has traído? Nací hace dos días así que creo que me debes como cinco regalos de cumpleaños.

-Tienes razón. Aquí tienes unos cuantos yens. ¿Será suficiente?

Mayura cogió el dinero y asintió con la cabeza. En su pequeña cabecita infantil sonaba el himno de la alegría mezclado con la célebre canción de Queen "We are de champion" y otras muchas japonesas de tinte similar.

-Ahora que lo pienso, sobrina, tú le debes también regalos de cumpleaños a tu hermanito menor…

-¡Mío! -chilló Mayura apretando el fajo de billetes contra su pecho.

-Venga, sobrinita. Hay que compartir. ¿Verdad, papá Ranma? -se giró hacia el padre.

-Ah, no. A mi no me metáis en vuestras disputas.

Por suerte para él no hizo falta que interviniera. Ranma Jr. no entendía bien lo que pasaba pero le pareció divertido hacer rabiar a su hermana. No le podían interesar menos esos papelitos ridículos que acababa de arrebatar de los frágiles brazos de su hermana. Lo único que le parecía guay del asunto era oir llorar a Mayura. No es que fuera cruel. Solo que las pataletas de su hermana le parecían de lo más divertidas. En especial cuando comenzaba con los falsos hipos nerviosos y su papá dejaba todo para abalanzarse sobre su pequeñita indefensa. Si tenía suerte podría pelear otra vez con su papi, único rival que conocía más fuerte aún que Ryoga.

-Sobrino, ¿me regalas esos papelitos de colores tan bonitos? Te los cambio por esta piruleta.

Mientras la pelea continuaba en el cuarto de huéspedes, Ranma se escurrió por unos pasillos y se escondió en donde creyó que nadie le encontraría: en la cocina.

-Será mejor que consigas trabajo.

-¿¡Qué?! -se volteó el muchacho hacia el sitio de donde provenía la voz de su mujer.

-Eres padre de dos hijos -replicó Akane que estaba preparando una ensalada-. La semana que viene será la boda. Habrá que alimentarlos, digo yo. ¿Además cuánto tiempo puede pasar hasta que Mayura se entere de la existencia de algo llamado dinero?

-En eso llevas razón…acaba de descubrirlo con la tía…pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿No sería mejor que lo hicieras tú mientras yo cocino y protejo a los niños? Por lo menos hasta que se tranquilice todo.

Akane pronunció las siguientes palabras sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo. Si Ranma pensaba rehuir la conversación provocando una pelea sobre sus dotes culinarias, se le había estropeado el plan.

-Yo cocinaré y tú trabajarás. Recuerda que yo soy la mujer y tú eres el hombre.

-Eso se arregla fácil -interrumpieron Nabiki y Mayura que ya iban de la mano haciendo maldades por el mundo y derramaron un cubo de agua fría sobre la cabeza del pobre de Ranma.

-Ja ja. Hasta papi es más guapa que mamá -saboreó el éxito Mayura.

Ranma Jr. observó el nuevo aspecto de su padre por todos lados hasta que dejó escapar un largo y sentido suspiro:

-Joer, ahora soy el único omne de la casa. Mami, ¿me pestas monedas que tengo que mantené a cuato mejeres yo solito?

-Nos casaremos la semana que viene. Ya hemos enviado las invitaciones a todos. ¿Te quedarás hasta entonces, verdad?

Nabiki asintió con la cabeza intentando ocultar que la mirada se le extraviaba de un momento a otro. Akane lo notó en seguida aunque no pudo preguntarle de inmediato. Mayura y Ranma Jr. volvían a ensartarse en una disputa sin sentido. La tercera de la tarde.

-Akane, ven por favor. Que no doy abasto.

_Menudo artista marcial está hecho _-pensó Akane mientras se dirigía al salón-._ Dice que es el mejor y no puede ni con dos críos._

A continuación Akane observó la msima imagen que se venía repitiendo desde el día anterior. La contraria de la esperable. Su hijo, el poderoso e imbatido Ranma Jr., boca abajo con los brazos cubriendo buena parte de la cabezota -como le llamaba Akane- y Mayura encima de él clavandole las diez uñas en la espalda. Por detrás, Ranma padre intentaba sin éxito desprenderlas de tal forma que hicieran el menor perjuicio al pequeño.

-Suelta, hija. Que le harás daño.

-¡No!

-¿Pero no ves que tu tato es más fuerte que tú? ¿Qué no se defiende para no lastimarte?

-Me da igual.

La situación no dejaba de ser ridícula por donde se la viera. Ranma Jr. había vencido a su abuela, a Ryoga y hasta una pantera durante la excursión al zoológico del día anterior. Y Mayura…bueno, Mayura era más débil que Kasumi, solo que con el mal genio de la madre.

-¡Interesante! ¿Con que así se le gana a un Ranma? ¿Utilizando las uñas? ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

Ranma se giró hacia Akane.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o qué?

-Por supuesto -le susurró al oído-. Tu hija es una engreida como alguien que yo conozco muy bien. Hazle creer que ha ganado y asunto solucionado. Su ego y ella se irán contentos a otro sitio.

-¿¡Cómo hago eso?!

Akane se agachó y le acarició el pelo.

-Muy bien, hijita, eres la primera que logra ganarle a estos dos… ¡y tú solita! Ahora ven conmigo que si te rompes una uña tardará semanas en crecerte y no te las podrás pintar.

-¡Mami! -saltó a sus brazos Mayura-. ¡Fue horrible! Papi y el tato son tontos -se giró hacia ellos y repitió la frase mientras dejaba caer infinitas lágrimas de cocodrilo- ¡Tontos…! Mami, el tato me ha lastimado las uñas con su espalda. La tiene muy dura.

Nabiki le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿No la estás malcriado así?

-Mira quien fue a hablar. Tú has ganado todas tus batallas desde que tengo uso de razón. ¿Eres una mal criada por eso?

-…

-No te preocupes. Sé que Mayura no hará esto nunca más -volvió a acariciarle el pelo mientras la niña asentía falsamente con la cabeza-…porque hoy ha hecho algo poco femenino por error, porque se distrajo -la niña volvió a agitar la cabeza en señal de asentimiento pero con menos seguridad; lo de lucir poco femenina le había molestado-. En todo caso, Nabiki, ¿qué tiene de malo que crezca fuerte y robusta como yo? Le ha ganado como yo os ganaba a ustedes cuando era pequeña. En el fondo estoy orgullosa de ella. Pronto se dejará de vestidos y bobadas y vendrá conmigo al gimnasio a entrenar.

-¡No! -gritó Mayura-. ¡No pienso volver a pegarle a un chico nunca más! -y huyó a su cuarto dando un portazo.

-Me impresionas, hermanita. Siempre imaginé que serías una madre gruñona pero dócil. No me esperaba este nivel de manipulación de tu parte.

-Es sencillo -sonrió Akane-. Solo tengo que imaginarme que soy Genma, ponerme en plan borde al nivel psicológico, y voilá, una pequeña Ranma que aprende su lección.

-Entiendo -volvió a extraviar la mirada Nabiki.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Ya es la segunda vez que pones esa cara de tristeza tan poco usual en ti.

Nabiki suspiró.

-Se supone que yo no sé nada y que tú tampoco debieras enterarte pero Shinosuke me lo ha confesado todo. Queda muy poco para que se enfrente Madre con el ejército de _Los Que Saben_. De un lado está ella, padre a la fuerza, Shinosuke, Sato, sus ayudantes y yo. Del otro, Kasumi, Happosai, Genma, Nodoka y, probablemente también a la fuerza, Ranma Jr. Ya sabes cómo es madre: el niño le ha vencido, por tanto es su enemigo y puesto que sus enemigos son _Los Que Saben_, se le ha metido en la cabeza que él también pertenece a ese ejército. Vosotros dos tampoco podréis manteneros neutrales mucho tiempo.

-¿O sea que a eso vienes? ¿A reclutar peones para vuestra partida de ajedrez haciéndote la buena?

-No…no te enojes conmigo, hermanita. Tú ya tienes al tuyo. Yo solo estoy siguiendo al mío. A mi amor. Trata de entenderlo. ¿O vas a negar que si ahora a Ranma se le diera por volar a Marte a destrozar marcianos, o a Egipto a maltratar momias, no le seguirías tú a la postre por muy idiotas que te parecieran sus planes y objetivos?

Del rostro de Akane huyó todo tipo de expresión de disgusto. En un campo impensado pero perfectamente válido, al fin y al cabo, ella y su hermana por fin habían conectado: en el del amor.

Sin embargo, una pequeña personita les espiaba desde el pasillo.

_La tía pensará que me chupo el dedo como mamá. Pues no _-pensaba Mayura sin dejarse ver-_. Si ella es la jefa de inteligencia de un bando, pues yo tendré que serlo del otro. El tato y yo ganaremos esta guerra en un santiamén y me comprare diez vestidos nuevos._

Fin del capítulo 14.


	15. ¿Me quiere?

En rigor, Akane ya llevaba tres años enteros ejerciendo de madre -tiempo y status más que suficiente para perder el título de "eterna adolescente"-. Una etiqueta que le había sido impuesta por varios testigos de sus desaveniencias con Ranma desde casi el mismo momento en que se conocieron y que ahora ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin lucir. Sin embargo, alguna que otra secuela de su yo anterior se manifestaba en pequeños detalles. Uno de ellos -el más evidente- consistía en deshojar margaritas a escondidas en su cuarto. No siempre se podía disfrutar de la escena de verla apelotonada sobre su cama ocultando un pequeño ramillete. Pero cuando ocurría, se pasaba allí horas. En general, el detonante del acto infantil era de lo más inocente y puro. Una frase que le había parecido inadecuada o un gesto mal interpretado bastaba para sumirle en aquel estado de semi-melancolía. Un sentimiento de bienestar perdido o, mejor dicho de leve desequilibrio. Ni muy fuerte para hacerle estallar ni tan suave para sentirse cómoda. Así pues, se encontraba entonces la joven madre.

_Me quiere_ -pensó mientras arrancaba el primer pétalo de la primera margarita_._

_Claro que me quiere. Me lo ha dicho en Jusenkyo con palabras dulces y directas. Y en otras muchas ocasiones, con las miradas y sus acciones. Claro que sí. Tonta de mí. Venir a dudar de eso ahora…_

_No me quiere._

_Y sin embargo, ¿…por qué? ¿por qué dijo eso así? No voy a negar que mi madre es eso que dijo y más aún…pero ¿por qué no se contuvo? ¿No debería guardarle un respeto pese a todo? ¿Aunque fuera por mí? Por guardar las apariencias…Ya sé que mi tonto prometido ni sabe ni puede hacer ese tipo de cosas como disfrazar sus pensamientos. Pero aún así…me sentí tan fuera de lugar en su vida…como si el insulto fuera dirigido a mí y no a ella. Solo dijo: "¡Qué testaruda que es tu madre!" pero sonó tanto a "!Qué testarudas que sois las Tendo!" Además, ni que fuera solo ella. ¿Y su madre qué? ¿Acaso no fue ella primero la que puso objeciones al sitio de la boda? ¿Por qué cabeza dura la una y no la otra? ¿Qué pasa? ¿El niño de mamá le tiene que dar la razón en todo o le obligan a realizar seppuku?_

_Me quiere._

_Claro que me quiere. Si tenemos dos hijos en común. Ahora somos una familia…Y mañana…mañana será la boda que no fue. La que nos debemos desde hace tanto…Mayura, Ranma Jr. Es raro que mis hijos estén presentes en la boda y sin embargo, no podría imaginármela sin ellos ahora. A veces pienso que quizá por eso se frustró la primera; porque ellos no existían todavía. La verdad es que visto así ya no duele nada el tonto final de la otra ceremonia. Somos una familia…_

_No me quiere._

_Somos una familia…o eso creo. La estúpida de Nabiki solo lo dijo por fastidiar pero tiene razón: Ranma lleva de padre solo una semana. Y Mayura…en fin…tiene el tamaño de una nena de cinco años, la madurez de una preadolescente y solo siete días de vida. ¿Realmente lo somos? ¿Una familia de verdad? ¿O pretendemos que sí para evitar hablar de lo que nos duele? ¿Y si nos llevamos mal? ¿Qué pasaría con los niños? Seguro que desaparecerían. Solo serán reales si nuestro matrimonio tiene éxito de verdad. ¿Y si no logramos convivir? Todavía se podría colar todo esta felicidad como agua entre los dedos…por mucho que apriete los puños, al final todo podría caer al suelo._

_Me quiere._

_De eso no hay duda. Nadie está más entusiasmado con la boda que él. Incluso más que yo. ¡Qué contraste! Si me viera ahora, tirada en la cama como una tonta. Deprimida, limpiando las estúpidas lágrimas que se me escapan. Sí, éstupidas. Porque ya llevó más de quince minutos ordenándoles que se detengan…y no hacen caso. Pero él, en cambio, luce tan sonriente y solícito. Seguro que ya terminó el solito de decidir en qué mesa se sentará cada invitado y por qué. Yo sería incapaz de acomodar esa bomba de relojería de forma coherente…en cambio él -aún a sabiendas de que es imposible que tanta exprometida, candidatos y lunáticos se lleven bien-, lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas. Está claro que el solo aspirar a conseguirlo es una enorme demostración de amor._

_No me quiere._

_Es verdad que ya no me ataca con las palabras pero tampoco me defiende. Nunca lo hace. ¿Qué me importa a mí que sea capaz de salvarme de alguien tan terrible con Saffron con los puños, si luego no puede siquiera detener a las suegras cuando intentan imponerme uno u otro vestido de novia?¿Que estoy rellena para ese vestido, madre? Vale, muy bien, me la aguanto, ¿pero mi futuro marido no debería advertir que estoy furiosa y decir algo bonito sobre mí para tranquilizarme? ¿Acaso no ve que esas dos me están volviendo loca?_

_Me quiere._

_Quizá soy demasiado exigente con él. ¿Pretendo que le tenga paciencia a mi madre? Pero si la muy demoníaca lo dejó atrapado en otra dimensión tres años. Bastante que no le arranca la cabeza del cogote de un puñetazo. Si la buena de Nodoka me hiciera algo así…yo…¿Sería capaz de tratarle tan bien como lo hace él? Está claro que la tolera por mí. Porque me ama. Porque prefiere perdonar y ser familia que guardar rencores que dinamiten poco a poco nuestra relación._

_No me quiere._

_Nodoka. Aquí el problema no es mi madre. Es ella. Ranma podrá quererme mucho y hacer sacrifcios increibles por mi -como aguantar a mamá- pero la triste realidad es que se comporta de una manera cuando estamos a solas y de otra cuando estamos frente a ella. No puedo competir con eso. Antes que futuro marido o padre, es hijo. Y de eso no cabe duda. Si Mayura y Ranma Jr se caen ahora mismo a un pozo y Nodoka a otro, seguro que la salva a ella primero y deja que Ranma Jr se ocupe de Mayura. Luego dirá que es que confía en la fuerza de su hijo, etc, etc. Excusas. Siempre y desde el primer día en que le conocí, excusas. Si me caso con Ramna, me caso también con las excusas…¿estoy preparada?_

_Me quiere. _

_Siempre me ha querido. Lo sé. Siempre lo supe. Comparado con cualquier pareja clásica, él termina siendo más romántico que ellos. No sé cómo lo hace pero una sola palabra suya dicha en el momento justo, alcanza para borrar miles de inapropiadas, pronunciadas en el peor momento o situación. Un solo gesto de amor, suficiente para borrar sus continuos pasos en falso. Eso me gusta. Más que perfecto, valiente y persisitente para superarse por amor y volver a mí cuantas veces hiciera falta. Claro que me quiere. Otro se hubiese ido con Shampoo hace años o hubiese aprovechado la excusa del compromiso para forzar las cosas conmigo antes de tiempo. Pero él no. Él superó la prueba de las infinitas prometidas y el de casamiento forzoso con paciencia y persistencia. Me ama. Lo sé._

_No me quiere._

_Me ama…pero ¿cómo me ama? ¿Como un hombre? ¿Como un adulto? ¿O como un chico de dieciseis años que se pasó los últimos tres años vaya uno a saber dónde y haciendo qué? ¿Por qué no me cuenta nada de eso? ¿Habrá madurado algo por lo menos? Yo ya soy una mujer, ¿pero él? ¿Ya es un hombre realmente? ¿O solo lo parece? A lo mejor ve a sus hijos como hermanitos pequeños y a mí misma, en el mejor de los casos, como hermana mayor. ¿No fue siempre así, acaso? ¿No peleamos en el fondo y desde el primer día como hermanitos que se quieren fraternalmente pero que están obligados a convivir demasiado tiempo? ¿Somos pareja o somos hermanos? Me gusta, le gusto, pero…No puedo quitarme de la cabeza que en cuanto madure, se buscará una mujer de verdad y dejará tirada a su hermana del alma._

_Me quiere._

_¿A quién quiero engañar? ¿Hermanos? Si cuando me besa, me roza y me mira, siento un terremoto interior que ya no necesito ocultar con golpes. Y él se siente igual. Lo he experimentado de primera mano. ¿Qué no me quiere? Tonta de mi. Dificilmente nadie pueda quererme más que él._

_No me quiere._

_Ya llevó más de media hora aquí, llorando y esperándole. Es verdad que no lo decía en serio. Que no pienso suspender la boda como le dije cunado peleamos pero el muy tonto ni se ha molestado en subir a pedirme perdón. Mucho menos a rogarme que me case con él. Está claro que ni ha notado mi ausencia. Cuando está su madre, yo ni existo para él. Seguro que está esperando a que ella se vaya para arreglar las cosas. Pues no le daré el gusto, si no aparece ya, se acabó._

Akane se levantó de la cama, intentando enjugar las lágrimas. El último pétalo de la margarita había salido volando por la ventana, siguiendo la estela de sus hermanos. Pasaron dos o tres minutos más en los que Akane se entretuvo mirando el paisaje y el lento descender de cada pétalo hasta el suelo. Se juraba a sí misma que como los últimos tres tocaran el suelo, todo habría terminado. De pronto, justo antes de que lo hicieran, una mancha veloz como el rayo, una mancha humana que se movía tan rápido que le daba ese aspecto, los cogió en el aire. Era Ranma. Akane intentó taparse la cara con un pañuelo para ocultar que había llorado. Gesto inútil ante lo que se avecinaba. Su prometido, su futuro esposo, su Ranma, trepaba todos y cada uno de los escalones imaginarios que los rebordes de las paredes generaban hasta alcanzar el balconcito de la habitación de Akane.

-Has tardado mucho.

-Lo siento. No sabría explicarlo bien. Pero me he topado con estos pétalos -le mostró todos y cada uno de los que Akane había arrojado durante la última media hora- y he sentido algo raro, imposible de explicar. Que eran tuyos y que de alguna forma eran importantes. Cada vez que intentaba ir a tu habitación veía caer otro y otro. Al final me entretuve recogiéndolos todos. Sé que es tonto perder el tiempo así…cuando tenemos que hablar de tantas cosas importantes. Pero por alguna razón no pude evitarlo. Creo que porque huelen a ti.

Akane posó sus manos sobre las de Ranma y con una suave caricia tomó el puñado de pétalos de margarita. Los guardó en una bolsita que anudó alrededor de su cuello y pensó:

_Me quiere._

Y Ranma ya no tuvo que aclarar nada de lo sucedido con palabras porque fue la misma Akane la que le tapó la boca con sus propios labios y ahogó cada unas de sus explicaciones con un delicioso beso.

-Mañana nos casamos, amor mío.

Fin del capítulo 15.


	16. Llega Akiko

_Hola a todos. Siento el retraso pero se me ha cruzado por la cabeza la pequeña historia de Un cuento de Navidad que publiqué recientemente y hasta que no fui capaz de ponerla por escrito no hubo manera de que me concentrara nuevamente en este fic. A partir de ahora intentaré publicar con más regularidad. Sobre todo porque con este capítulo comienzan un nuevo arco en el que se van a desentrañar mcuhos misterios. También aprovecho para avisar que he cambiado la categoría del fic d porque sobre el final de este arco, un personaje importante morirá._

_¡Feliz fin de año a todos y gracias por leer y comentar!_

Pasadas las once de la noche, unos nudillos arrugados y duros golpearon a la puerta del Dojo. Se trataba de Akiko, la tía mayor de Akane. Una de las más de diez hermanas de Kimiko. Nadie llegó a notarlo pero aquel puño, otrora duro como el acero, temblaba en su sitio justo antes de chocar contra la madera de la puerta. A Akiko le había parecido ver a una chica pelirroja batallando con un panda que no dejaba de atizarle con carteles. También hubiese jurado que una chavalita de no más de cinco años le había cobrado por aparcar su coche y que luego un niño pequeño se lo había llevado, literalmente, en brazos y por sobre su cabeza. Pensó que tal vez debía tomarse una de aquella pastillas que le recetó el doctor y miró la hora. No; todavía no eran las veinte y cuarto, hora de su medicación. O quizás sí. Quizás ya era más tarde, se había olvidado de tomarla y todos aquellos sucesos, incluso la seguridad de que su reloj marcaba las dieciocho y treinta, se debían a aquel descuido. Akiko ya estaba vieja y tendía a imaginar cosas. Incluso le había parecido ver a su hermanita pequeña peleando otra vez contra su rival de toda la vida como cuando eran niñas. Imposible, si Kimiko llevaba desaparecida más de diez años. Aún si hubiese regresado no sería tan infantil de pelear con los invitados.

La noble anciana de más de noventa años se abrió paso entre los invitados, familiares y operarios que todavía estaban acondicionando la casa para la ceremonia del día siguiente. En cuanto le vio, una espléndida Akane ya envuelta en su vestido de boda por recomendaciónde Nabiki, salió a recibirle.

-¡Tía Akiko! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pensaba que no llegaría a tiempo.

La viejita se acomodó sobre una pequeña silla mecedora, aclaró un poco su mente confusa y decidió que todo lo que había visto y presenciado era verdadero y real.

-No me lo perdería por nada, querida -repuso-. Aunque…no sé si es apropiado ponerme a criticar en un día tan importante para ti y apenas llego…¿pero te parece encargar la animación del evento a un circo? Lo de Kimiko y Nodoka destrozándolo todo…no lo entiendo pero digamos que me he acostumbrado. Otra cosa diferente -y a mi entender inaceptable- es lo de la pequeñaja estafando a los invitados en la puerta como si fueran clientes de una gran fiesta y lo del renacuajo insolente que se llevó mi coche a rastras. Bueno…y lo de panda pegándole a una chica pelirroja con un cartel ya no hay por dónde cogerlo.

-No sabría por donde empezar tía -tartamudeó Akane-. El caso es que el panda es mi futuro suegro, el renacuajo fuerte es mi hijo, la niña estafadora es mi niña y…la chica pelirroja…es…Ranma.

Akiko tenía en claro dos cosas en su vida. La primera era que amaba con locura a Akane. Y laa segunda, que se enorgullecía de su carácter refinado a la inglesa. Es decir, sin demostrar las emociones, diplomática y gentil pero sin llegar a la falsedad de sonreir en ocasiones dramáticas o de mantener el gesto serio si algo le hacía gracia. Cuando oyó aquella palabras pensó que no debía decir nada malo. Mucho menos a su Akane. Que a partir de entonces, tendría que hacer el esfuerzo titánico de abrir su mente. De intentar ser una vieja moderna…por Akane. Bien sabía que últimamente se había abierto mucho el abanico de posibles unidades familiares. Madres solteras, trios…y otras cosas…no lo entendía…pero haría caso omiso a los murmullos de desesperación de su corazón y no diría ni una palabra negativa. Si su Akane se había enamorado de una mujer en lugar de un hombre y si habían decidido adoptar dos niños para completar la unidad familiar…era una decisión que le parecía extraña pero que tendría que respetar.

Como dije antes, su educación a la inglesa tenía aquel punto débil de no llegar a la falsedad facial. Hecho que le permitió deducir a Akane todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la noble anciana.

-¡No, no, no, tía! -exclamó Akane agitando los brazos de a ambos lados-. Lo ha entendido todo mal. Ranma es un chico…y muy apuesto. Los niños son suyos…nuestros…Y son perfectamente legítimos: han nacido antes del matrimonio pero fueron concebidos…después…ehhhm, ni yo lo entiendo muy bien.

Por la cabeza de Akiko pasaron las palabras de Akane sin resultado aparente. Su respuesta parecía aclarar alguna de sus dudas pero dejaba abiertos muchos más interrogantes que antes. Para acrecentar aún más el caos en su mente, la mayoría de los invitados ya habían ingresado al dojo y le rodeaban con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que veían a la famosa Akiko. La Akiko que según las leyendas, desarrolló en su juventud las técnicas de combate más fuertes. Tal había sido su fortaleza que una inocente Kimiko, hermana más pequeña del clan, siempre le había admirado en secreto y porfiado por alcanzarle sin éxito. La diferencia de talento entre la mayor y la menor era abismal. Abismo que Kimiko había optado por reducir con sacrificio y trabajo constante. Al día de la fecha, y a pesar de la notable diferencia de edad, la distancia seguía pareciendo infinita.

Ranma -ya transformado en hombre- y Genma se arrodillaron junto a Akane y le presentaron sus respetos.

En condiciones normales, Akiko hubiese notado de un solo vistazo y a la primera, la nobleza de corazón de Ranma. También hubiese visto su poder interior y le hubiese parecido un excelente partido para su Akane. En el estado de confusión en el que estaba, tan solo lograba retener una idea en su cabeza: que en lugar de artistas marciales en aquella casa cohabitaba una horda de lunáticos incorregibles. A continuación elevó sus manos y dio dos palmadas en el aire.

-Formad una fila, ahora.

Luego se dirigió a Akane.

-Querida, pensaba entregarte el collar de diamantes de la familia Tendo pero creo que este regalo de bodas te será inmensamente más útil. Ahora has todo lo que yo haga y repite mis palabras. "Caos y orden. Orden y caos. Que descanse el que reina y que reine el que descansa".

De forma inmediata todos los invitados se acomodaron en un fila perfectamente hecha. Incluso los pequeños, Mayura y Ranma Jr., se habían visto presos por el encantamiento.

-De acuerdo, hija. Ya los tenemos a todos. De aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que no pronuncies la frase mágica al revés. Mejor aún, el encantamiento les obligará a responder de forma verdadera y directa a todas tus preguntas.

_¿Ordenar el caos con dos palabritas?_ -pensó Akane con una sonrisa entre los labios-. _¡Oh, tía Akiko, si supieras cuánto te quiero! ¡Ahora sí que nadie podrá fastidiarme la ceremonia como la otra vez!_

Aunque en la superficie Akane se congratulaba por el regalo, muy en el fondo de su corazón, una duda angustiante iba ganando camino: ¿Aquel conjuro no se parecía demasiado al Ranma-note? ¿Y el Ranma-note no era una invención de _Los Que Saben_? ¿Y si la tía Akiko fue en el pasado así de fuerte precisamente por verse envuelta con aquella gente? ¿No explicaría eso la obsesión de su madre por _Los Que Saben_? ¿Qué desee vencerles, simple y llanamente,para ser tan fuerte como la hermana mayor a la que admira?

Akane no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse nada más porque ya Akiko comenzaba a interrogar al clan familiar uno por uno. El primero en cuestión, fue Ranma.

-Preséntate.

-Me llamo Ranma Saotome. Soy el prometido de Akane y practico artes marciales. Hace unos años caí en la fosa de la mujer ahogada de Jusenkyo…

-¡Mal! -interrumpió Akiko-. El orden en que dices las cosas revela el grado de importancia que le das a cada una. Me parece muy bien que quieras a mi sobrina más que a las artes marciales…y que tu profesión te importe más que la maldición, pero te has mencionado a ti primero: eres un egocéntrico, hijo. La presentación correcta que yo esperaba, sería: "Soy el prometido de Akane, Ranma Saotome". Ella tiene que ser el centro de tu vida.

-Lo es. Nosotros nos queremos aunque nos cueste decirlo bien.

-¡Nosotros! Ha dicho un "nosotros" -exclamó Akiko mirando a Akane-. Y en la segunda pregunta, querida. Ya veo; es de los que mete la pata primero y luego lo arregla. ¡Vale, aprobado! El siguiente.

-Soy el suegro de Akane, Genma Saotome.

-Tú eres un embustero. Has oído mi reto a Ranma y lo has usado para hacerme la pelota. Fuera de aquí. Siguiente.

-So Ranma Jr. No existo dice la gente. Eso e poque tengo que nacer dento de unos años pero mi mami se tomó una pócima mágica que me hizo aparecé antes.

-¿Si todavía no has nacido, cómo sabes que Ranma es tu padre?

-Poque me llamo Ranma Jr.

-Déjelo, abue…-interrumpió Mayura-. Es así de tonto y lineal. Si le dijeran que se llama Marco Jr. creería que es hijo del marco de una puerta. Mejor hablemos de mi. Yo nací gracias a la katana mágica de Nodoka. Aunque aparecí después, soy la mayor porque ese es el deseo que le pedí a la katana…

-¡Ademá so mu ferte! -volvió a retomar la conversación Ranma Jr y de un certero golpe en el aire se libró del embrujo y se fue a jugar.

Akiko observó el prodigio de que alguien se librara del encantamiento por cuenta propia por primera vez en mil años sin decir palabra. Aquel lapso temporal: un milenio exacto le provocaba arcadas.

_Ojalá se trate tan solo de una gran casualidad_ -pensó Akiko mientras continuaba con el siguiente de la lista. Pasadas unas horas, Akane pronunció el hechizo al revés y todos volvieron a la normalidad.

-Veamos si lo he entendido bien, Akane. ¿Kimiko se pasó la última década en la otra dimensión peleando con _Los Que Saben_ mientras tú pensabas que estaba muerta? ¡Qué tonta que es mi hermanita!

-Sí, tía, Ranma le ayudó a volver con mi mazo mágico pero a cambio se quedó atrapado allí durante tres años. La muy…madre quería emparejarme con Shinosuke, un amigo de la infancia, y más aún cuando me tomé la pócima de Happosai y quedé embarazada. Por suerte, Ranma Jr. le venció en combate y con eso me libré del compromiso.

_¿Le venció? _-volvió a pensar Akiko con tristeza-. _Mal asunto._

Akane continuó explicando sus aventuras hasta coronarlo con una frase que lo resumía todo.

-Al final Ranma logró regresar del otro mundo, nació Mayura y decidimos casarnos.

Akiko se levantó de su silla mecedora y le dio un gran abrazo a Akane.

-No entiendo, sobrina, cómo puedes hacer esto. ¿Cómo puedes casarte así?

Akane agachó la cabeza y murmuró con un hilo de voz:

-Sé que es difícil de entender y de aismilar. Sobre todo porque no se dieron las cosas nunca en el orden correcto. Comprometidos antes de enamorados. Con hijos antes de casados.

-No es eso, tonta. Vuestro amor puede con esas dificultades y muchas más. Ya veo que os queréis. A lo que me refiero es a: ¿cómo puedes casarte sin tu hermana? ¿Dónde está Kasumi?

Akane intentó explicarle a Akiko lo de Kasumi sin éxito hasta que cayó rendida sobre la mecedora de su tía.

-Lo siento. Nadie logra entenderlo bien. Solo sabemos que se ha convertido en la reina de _Los Que Saben._

La respuesta de Akiko retumbó en los oídos de Akane confirmando sus sospechas anteriores.

-Yo sí que lo entiendo, sobrina. Has de saber que yo también fui en el pasado la reina de _Los Que Saben._

_¡Jolines!_ -pensó Mayura que seguía espiando desde un rincón como le gustaba a ella-. _Aquí todo el mundo es reina menos yo que soy la más guapa de todas_.

Fin del capítulo XVI

A partir del próximo capítulo se resolverán lentamente los siguientes interrogantes:

1) Qué es lo que saben _Los Que Saben._

2) Qué papel cumple Ranma Jr en la futura guerra.

3) Quién muere finalmente.

4) Quién será el nuevo rey/reina de _Los Que Saben_.

5) Cómo volvió Ranma de la otra dimensión tres años después sin ayuda de los mazos mágicos.

6) Para qué sirve realmente el Ranma-note.

Mini concurso: Premio para el que acierte correctamente la mayor cantidad de estos interrogantes.


End file.
